Summer vacations, Jobs, & Cursed guys
by AdorableChibi09
Summary: I kind of suck at summaries, but I'll try my best... Four girls finally get to go to their dream destination, Japan. And along the way as they discover the heart of Japan, they'll learn that they got much more than they bargained for. CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**"Summer vacations, Jobs, and Cursed guys"**

**Authors note- _Okay, you're gonna have to go easy on me, this being my first fan fiction and all. I would like to give a special thanks to my friends who helped me to get my inspiration for this ff._**

**Disclaimer-_Okay, I don't own Fruits Basket in any way! So if people start challenging me about it... I don't know. Yeah, that's what you get when a blond tries to threaten. (Just between us, I'm more of an all talk person anyway.)_**

Four high school girls are on a plane to Japan during the summer, knowing good and well what the Japanese culture is like and have prepared them selves for whatever lies ahead. Three girls are about the same age while the fourth one is more like their chaperone and has a laptop just like Audrey, Alaina and Adrianna don't because, well we'll get to that part later. The older one (Brittney) has black hair, glasses, green eyes, about 5'3, and is wearing the typical t-shirt and jeans. The younger ones (Audrey, Alaina, and Adrianna) are sitting and chatting non stop on the plane to Japan. Alaina, has blue eyes blond hair, wearing a very nice and neat blue shirt with some slacks, and looks to be about 5'3. Adrianna, has Blue eyes, blond hair, is wearing a cute tank top with a sweatshirt over it and some shorts, and she looks to be about 5'2. Audrey, has blue eyes, hair streaked the colors bleach, strawberry blonde, and her natural blonde hair, has on a brown Cowgirl Camp t-shirt with some brown capris, and looks to be about 5'8. Audrey can't contain her excitement as seeing the look on her face and has a laptop in her lap and is looking on the internet for some funny video clips that she recorded with her video camera. "Wow! I can't believe we finally earned enough money from our stupid day jobs to go on our dream vacation!" Audrey says enthusiastically.

"I know! And we get to study the art of manga!" Adrianna says way more nervous than happy, but Alaina their other friend didn't seem to notice.

"Plus, we're old enough to get drunk on sake!" Alaina replies mischievously.

"Alaina, I'm afraid from now on, if you're going to buy sake, buy it with your own money and drink responsibly." Brittney, Alaina's sister, reminds. Alaina just doesn't seem like she heard anything.

"Riiiiiiighhht." Alaina replies looking at Adrianna's sad face.

"Adrianna, what's wrong?" Audrey asks comfortingly.

"I'm just nervous, is all."

"Riiiiiiighht." Alaina says.

"Yeah, she's right. Because when you're excited nervous or just plain nervous, you smile so wide I think it's gonna come off you're face. When you're sad and nervous, you have just a frown that looks like even face lift won't turn upside down."

"Nice try but you're dry humor sucks, Audrey." Brittney says.

"Wasn't trying to be funny… for once."

"Well, in any case, we know something's troubling Adrianna. So go ahead Dwarf, tell us you're sad story."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Adrianna says and continues "Well, it's just that my boyfriend just broke up with me and I still haven't gotten over the heartbreak."

"Wait a minute, Keith broke up with you!" Alaina and Brittney ask in unison

'So that's the resemblance!' Audrey thinks to herself.

"No, I broke up with him."

"Why?" Brittney asks.

"I saw him making out with a sophomore under the bleachers at homecoming."

"That son- of –a- censor!" Audrey begins "C'mon, Alaina! We're gonna give him a B Lecture!"

"A B Lecture?" Alaina looks confused.

"Yeah, instead of just mental torture or just physical torture… we'll do B, both!"

"Aaahhhhhhhhh. I get it! Yeah we ought to do this more often." Alaina rambles while doing hand motions between Audrey and herself.

"NO!"

"Huh?" Audrey asks.

"I don't want to cause trouble, besides… I've got some dirt we can use on him for blackmail."

"When did this side of Adrianna start to show?" Brittney says impressed.

"Apparently just now." Audrey answers shocked yet extremely happy, then asks curiously "Brittney?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we staying? And do we have a car rented for when we get there?"

"You see, about that…"

"I'll take that as a no." Audrey interrupts. "And you're our chaperone." She gets a glare from Brittney "Sorry, please don't hurt me. You know I was only joking."

"If you'd let me finish, then you'd be very happy to know, that I rented a BMW and I've rented this little summer house in the picture." Brittney points to the picture on her laptop. It looked very neat and quaint and quiet. The perfect place to work on her summer project!

"What color is the BMW?" Audrey asks.

"Silver."

"Awesome!" Audrey celebrates, silver is her favorite color.

"Yup. We all know why Brittney chose that color too." Adrianna taunts.

"Yeah, it reminds them both of the hot guys in manga." Alaina laughs then goes into dream manga guy world.

"Great, I'm surrounded by manga crazed friends." Adrianna regrets.

"Look at who's talking, Miss manga-queen!" Audrey says.

"Yeah, don't go talking to us like that." Alaina adds in as they hear a voice come over the plane's speaker system '_Attention, all passengers, please get ready for landing at our destination, Japan.' _

"Yeah! We're landing!" Adrianna rejoices.

"Bout time too." Brittney answers. So the girls get their things from baggage after landing and drive their BMW to the summer house that they're staying in. From the picture, it looks so much nicer. Audrey, Alaina, and Adrianna stare in shock and awe.

"Brittney, just out of curiosity, but how much did this all cost?" Audrey asks.

"Almost all of our money."

"What!" Audrey, Alaina, and Adrianna yell in unison.

"Do we by chance have plane tickets to get back?" Audrey asks trying her best not to lunge at Brittney.

"Oh, I thought you guys got those." Brittney answers.

"We're gonna die!" Alaina freaks out.

"Alaina, chill out. We're not gonna die." Adrianna reassures.

"Brittney might." Audrey mumbles under her breath so no one but her hears it.

"How do you know that, Dwarf? Huh? Huh? Please, tell me. I'd like to know!" Alaina screams.

"We can always get summer jobs at a fancy restaurant until we get enough money for the plane tickets… while we're… making… a living." Audrey answers now uncertain.

"Have you forgotten about the Garrison people skills?" Alaina reminds.

"Yeah, we'll get in a fight with every preppy or jerk type customer we wait on, I'll wager." Brittney chimes in.

"And win" Alaina adds proudly.

"Okay then, me and Adrianna will work at a restaurant and you two can work at a mall or small shop in town." Audrey says.

"Audrey, you're a genius!" Alaina says.

"No, I'm just frustrated. But first, we need to find places that are hiring."

"And we need to find a new money handler." Adrianna says.

"Good idea." Brittney says "You do it Adrianna."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so." Brittney answers nonchalantly.

"But…" Adrianna gets a look from Brittney. "Oh, fine you win."

"Come to think of it… you guys do win everything, don't you?" Audrey gets a mischievous look "Except races."

"What did you say?" Alaina's head pops up.

"You heard me, Shorty."

"What! I can take you on ANY day!" Alaina yells. "That be a challenge it be."

"… Then show me." Audrey teases "From here to that estate, then back here. Surely you can run that far."

"C'mon lets go!" Alaina says as the two get into position on opposite sides of the road.

"Okay… 3…2…1…GO!" Brittney yells. They start sprinting, and Audrey being far ahead that she is, starts to slow to a jog, but unfortunately, Audrey trips over a rock and hurtles to the ground. Alaina runs over to help her up and Audrey asks "Why are you helping me up? We're still in the race." Audrey is being helped up by Alaina, when Alaina has a 'ding!' go off in her head, and she lets go and starts running to the finish line. Audrey gets up and mumbles "Now, it's war." And sprints past Alaina across the finish line and says "Don't worry Alaina, at least you came in second."

"Out of two!" Alaina pouts.

"Uh… Better luck next time." Was all Audrey could say.

"While you guys are out here at each other's throats, I'm going to claim my room." Brittney interrupts.

"Not if I claim my room first!" Alaina yells running past Brittney into the house with the other two following her.

After all the commotion, Alaina ends up with the downstairs bedroom, which just **happens** to be next to the kitchen. Brittney got the master bedroom upstairs since she threatened us with some embarrassing snapshots of us. Adrianna got the smallest bedroom, which is still huge, that's next to the bathroom. Audrey got a decent sized room with a balcony and a small ladder outside that led up to the attic. Again, the perfect place for her summer project! Each room had a fantastic view outside.

"Well… time to go get a job!" Audrey says cheerfully.

"Easy for you to say." Alaina moans.

"Hey cheer up! We'll just work until we save up enough money to leave… while making a living…" Audrey starts to sound unsure of herself again.

"Well, see you, guys." Brittney says jangling the keys to the BMW. "Alaina and I got the car!"

"Hey!" Audrey and Adrianna yell as Brittney and Alaina drive off.

"I hope they run into that Irish dude." Audrey mumbles.(To make a long story short... there was an irish guy at the mall and Brittney thought he was hot.)

"Well, we have legs, we can walk." Adrianna says.

"True." Audrey says. "To the rejections!"

"Yes, onward!" Adrianna chimes in.

It's actually a good thing Brittney and Alaina took the car, because they wouldn't have needed it. Seeing as how, they got hired on the spot. Audrey's calling up Brittney to tell her the news.

"Hello?" Brittney answers.

"Had any luck?" Audrey asks.

"Not yet, how about you?"

"Yeah, the boss is getting mine and Adrianna's uniforms."

"Don't try rubbing it in yet. It's only been 45 minutes."

"Okay, talk to you later. My boss is back with… the… uniforms…"

"Audrey?"

"Yeah, bye!" click 'Weird.' Brittney thinks to herself, then gets back to the task at hand.

"Um, excuse me?" a woman asks Brittney.

"Yes?" Brittney asks.

"Would you happen to know that girl wrestling with the advertiser?" Brittney looking confused follows the woman's hand to where it was pointing. Brittney's face turns **pale**. Brittney runs up to Alaina yelling "Alaina! Alaina! Alaina, put the puny man down."

"He started it!"

"Well, you're the one making a scene!"

"At least I let people know I hate them!"

"Well, at least I don't try to break them in half!"

Alaina starts to open her mouth "What's going on here!" an angry voice yells.

"Mr. Fushimo!" Brittney gasps.

"Mr. Fruity-who?" Alaina asks. Mr. Fushimo glares at them angrily.

"We didn't get the job, did we?" Brittney asks. Mr. Fushimo points to the door.

"Damn you, Alaina!" Brittney yells inside the car.

"What'd I do?" Alaina asks innocently.

"It's what you didn't do!" Brittney yells.

"Hey, that's my line!" Alaina whines.

Meanwhile, back with Audrey and Adrianna…

"This is great!" Adrianna says.

"Yeah, not only are the uniforms cool, but we start tomorrow!" Audrey agrees.

"Which gives us time to see the town!"

"I sure hope Brittney and Alaina are fairing well."

"I'm sure they've gotten a job by now, unless Alaina did something…" awkward silence.

"Alaina did something." Audrey and Adrianna conclude at the same time.

"Ooh, hey. Do you want to go to the bookstore?" Audrey asks.

"If we can find one." Adrianna says. Audrey stops walking. "Why'd you stop walking?" Audrey points to a store in front of her named 'Sahara's Book Store.' "Oh." Adrianna responds.

"Not very perceptive, are you?" Audrey teases.

"Hey, I would have found it sooner or later."

"My guess would have been later."

"Hey!"

"Well, we're here now so let's go inside." Audrey says.

"What book are you wanting Audrey?"

"Nothing special, just some cook books, novels, and stuff. Are you gonna get anything, Adrianna?"

"Maybe some manga and books of riddles."

"Hmm, that sounds good too."

"Do you need help finding things, ladies?" A cute guy asks.

"Do you work here?" Adrianna asks.

"No, but I come here often and I know this place inside and out."

"Could you tell us where to find the Humorous Romance novels?" Audrey asks.

"Certainly, come right this way." And he leads them to an isle filled with novels.

"Thank you, my name's Audrey, and this is my friend Adrianna."

"Well, I hope you like the selection. Oh, and my name's Yuki. Please, let me know if you have trouble finding anything."

"Will do, thank you." Audrey says as Yuki walks away and she whacks Adrianna in the stomach.

"Mmph!"

"Would you quit drooling over him? I swear, I think even **he **heard your giggling!"

"Sorry."

"Don't you even think about going all Stalker Adrianna either!" Audrey scolds.

"I thought you forgot about that."

"Highly unlikely."

"Just get the novel so we can get our other books!"

"Snippy, aren't we?" Audrey says as she grabs the first one she thinks sounds good. They start heading towards the manga section, when they look out the window to see their short friend Alaina about to get either seriously injured or killed by a huge man wielding a dagger.

"ALAINA!" Audrey and Adrianna yell at the top of their lungs. Audrey runs up to Yuki and asks quickly "Yuki, could you put this on hold for me please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." And Audrey runs out with Adrianna. They step out to see the man lunging at Alaina with the dagger. Audrey runs up in front of the man before he lunges another time and yells "What the hell is going on?"

"She insulted my family!" The man answers.

"That gives you no right to try and kill her!"

"Just stay out of this you wretched brat!" The man yells and punches Audrey with the hand that has the dagger and it slices her cheek.

Audrey finally lets loose and knocks the man to the ground by kicking him where the sun don't shine. "Do you feel lucky, punk? Do you! If you try to even lay a finger on another one of my friends, I'm gonna take you down! Do you understand!"

"Audrey, move it… I can take him!" Alaina says.

"Alaina, I already took him down. Calm down."

"I don't care…Audrey, look out!" Audrey turns around to see Yuki ram the guy into a cart of pies.

"Aaagh!" The guy yells before hitting the pies and going unconscious. Audrey looks at Yuki in gratitude and Yuki looks at her.

"Yuki, thank you. You just saved my life… well, basically." Audrey thinks for a minute then says. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear myself say those words."

"Wait, you know this guy?" Brittney asks.

"Uh, yeah. Something wrong?" Audrey answers.

"No reason." Brittney says half smirking. Behind Brittney, Alaina's doing hand movements to signify "Aww, Audrey's got a boyfriend!" Audrey sees this and mouths "I'll talk to you later."

"It was no trouble, really." Yuki says.

"Are you positive?" Audrey asks.

"Positive." Yuki says smiling.

"I wish I had a smile like that!" Adrianna says. Audrey sweat drops.

"Excuse me?" Yuki asks.

"I believe, what she's trying to say is, you have a nice smile." Audrey translates.

"Well, thank you, Adrianna, right?"

"Yes." Adrianna smiles.

"You have a nice smile too." Yuki compliments.

"Really? Thank you!" Adrianna practically drools over him.

"Adrianna." Audrey whispers. "Do try to keep your mouth closed, so drool doesn't go everywhere." Adrianna quickly closes it with a look at Audrey. "I believe we should go get our books now Adrianna."

"Oh yes, I still have your book don't I?" Yuki says. Alaina starts making the hand movements again, but this time Brittney joins in.

"Audrey, don't you want to take care of your cut first?" Adrianna asks. Audrey hadn't noticed the pain till now.

"Maybe if I could get something to stop the bleeding now, I'll fix it up later at home." Audrey answers.

"There's a pharmacy close by." Yuki answers "Maybe we could find some antibiotics and bandages up there for you." This time Adrianna sees the hand movements and tries her best not to laugh.

'Some friends they are.' Audrey think to herself. "Well me and my friends will go, you can come if you want, but I think we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asks.

"Positive." Audrey answers as she sees Adrianna start doing the hand movments too.

"Very well then, I'll see you later I hope." Yuki says and leaves. Audrey turns back to her 'supportive' friends.

"Please don't-" Audrey starts.

"Audrey and Yuki sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" The others start to sing.

"Do you want to end up like that guy?" Audrey asks pointing to the moaning unconcious man on the ground.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Alaina asks.

"Thought so."

"Let's just go to the pharmacy." Audrey says defeated.

"If you'll answer us one question." Brittney proposes.

"What?" Audrey asks.

"How the heck did you get a guy like that? And does he have any other family members?" Brittney asks while Alaina and Adrianna laugh uncontrollably.

"First of all, that's two questions. Secondly, He's not my boyfriend and I don't like him like that, but yeah he is kind of cute. And lastly, you ask him! I'm not your little messenger girl!" Audrey answers.

"Riiiiiight."Alaina says.

"What is it with you and that word?" Audrey asks.

"What word?" Alaina replies.

"Never mind." So the girls head to the pharmacy, but not without having to ask for directions. Once they get there, they buy the bandages and antibiotics while Audrey is **still **getting hastled about Yuki. So to avoid more hastle today, Audrey has decided to go tomorrow before work and pick up her romance novel.

When Adrianna and Audrey get home, they fix Audrey's cut, go to their rooms, collapse on thier beds, and fall asleep.

** Author's Note- _So? How do you like it? Please review? You probably get this a lot, but I just want to know what you think of my First Fanfiction. Ooh, and a sneak peek of things to come... bloopers at the end of every chapter and more Sohmas!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Author's Note-_ Okay, I hope You like this chapter. Yes, I know some of it you wont get, but that's going to be explained in the next chapter. I would like to give a special thanks to my first reviewer A.M. Angel. You were so nice and I would like to thank you for your support. Don't you feel special.D_**

**Disclaimer- _Please, it's not mine Don't sue me and I won't sue you._**

****

Brittney comes bursting through the door yelling proudly "After four freaking hours and losing eight freaking jobs, we have come home successful!" Brittney looks around and yells "Where are you guys!"

"Sleeping! Shut up!" Audrey and Adrianna scream from upstairs. Silence through the entire house.

"I'm going to watch some T.V." Alaina says.

"Yeah, and I'll get the internet." Brittney responds. Alaina sits down on the mats in the living room and watches some anime that she's never seen. Brittney sets her laptop up and searches the internet for fanfictionswhen her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Brittney answers. "Oh, hey boss what's goin' on? ... How many? ... Ahh, good. Do you have their names? … Okay, I'll hold on." Brittney uses this time to write down a few names. "… Okay then. Do they have any specific time to pick up? … Does six o' clock sound good? … Mie Café? Okay, see you tomorrow boss." And Brittney hangs up as soon as Adrianna walks in.

"What are you doing, Brittney?" Adrianna asks.

"Checking my voice mail." Brittney answers.

"Were there any messages?" Adrianna asks.

"One from my mom making sure we were here and whole."

"I think we all would expect that from her."

"She also said not to cause trouble."

"Too late for that!" Adrianna laughs. "So where are you working?"

"Oh, some fashion shop. Our boss is so awesome!" Brittney answers. "How about you?"

"Oh, we're working at a restaurant. Our uniforms are so cool! Audrey's looks better than mine though."

"Why?"

"Well, because she's playing her flute for entertainment. You should see it."

"You guys weren't kidding when you said fancy restaurant, did you?"

"Nope we start tomorrow at ten thirty a.m." Adrianna answers.

"Can we switch jobs?"

"No… Why?"

"We start at seven a.m."

"Well, you guys can take the BMW and Audrey and I will walk to work, since it's just a fifteen minutes walk."

"I love you Adrianna." Brittney says right as Alaina walks in.

Alaina gasps "Brittney, you're cheating on me!"

"Alaina I could never cheat on you." (Just for the record, they do do this in real life so don't blame me for copying the series. It's all their fault!)

"I will never forgive you."

"Will you if I keep you up all night?"

"That just might do it." Alaina and Brittney both laugh while highfiving each other.

"Another restless night again I see." Audrey says behind Adrianna.

"Woah! Where'd you come from?" Adrianna jumps.

"Area 51... No! I mean up there... No! I mean..." Audrey says while Adrianna cracks up. "Who's dry humor sucks now?"

"Still yours." Brittney says.

"That's cold."

"That's life."

"No, that's you." Audrey mumbles under her breath, but Brittney still hears her. She just chooses not to say anything about it. "Adrianna, where's the money?"

"In the cupboard, why?"

"I'm going to go get some groceries" Audrey answers.

"I'll go with you." Alaina says

"Okay, but I'm driving." Audrey says picking up the keys.

"Fine, butI want to rent some movies."

"No we have a budget." Adrianna reminds."Besides, I've got all the movies we need."

"How many did you bring, Adrianna?" Brittney asks.

"About 20."

"Did you bring the 'Mighty Python' movies?" Alaina asks.

"Maybe." Adrianna answers.

"Who's up for buying a load of popcorn?" Alaina asks.

"Okay, but we're getting the cheap kind." Audrey says.

"Fine, but i get to pick the dishes we buy." Alaina says as they walk out the door.

"Okay, I didn't know you had such taste in kitchen ware." Audrey says.

"Well we have to have something to hit the evil chipmunks in our house with." Alaina answers.

"Evil chipmunks?"

"Yeah, while i was watching T.V. these cute little chipmunks scurry across the floor, then they look straight at me. I swear their eyes were red! And I'm pretty sure they were glaring at me too. Audrey please don't let the evil chipmunks getme!"

"Alaina, would you chill out!" Audrey says backing up the BMW. "There's no such thing as an evil chipmunk."

"Yes there is! I have proof!" Alaina says holding up a torn up sock. "They got the sock man!"

"Alaina, there's a lot of maple syrup stains on it. That's probably what they're after."

"No, it's their little sauce they put over it!"

"Alaina, you did that on the flight over here, remember?"

"Fine, turn against me, like everyone else!"

"I haven't turned against you, Alaina."

"Oh no, the chipmunks brainwashed you!"

"Alaina, shut up. I need to concentrate on my driving."

"Why'd you change the subject?" Alaina accuses.

"Because, if you cause me to get in a wreck, I will never let you live it down. Am I understood!"

"Crystal, sir." Alaina says as Audrey parks the car.

Meanwhile, back with Adrianna and Brittney...

"Brittney, look chipmunks! They're so adorable!"

"Keep those away from me!"

"Why?"

"Because, it's eyes are red and I think they're glaring at me."

"Aww, c'mon you know chipmunks can't glare!"

"Get them away, I say!"

"But-"

"WillI need to hurt you to put my point across?"

"No ma'am." Adrianna pouts.

"Good, now I'm going to call Audrey to warn Laney about those things." Brittney says dialing Audrey's number.

"Hello?" Audrey answers.

"Hey AQudrey, this is Brittney. Can I talk to Laney, please?"

"Sure." Audrey says handing the phone to Alaina. "It's your sister."

"Hello?" Alaina says.

"Alaina, just so you know... some of the animals around here aren't really friendly."

"The chipmunks got you too huh?" Alaina asks.

"Yup."

"Hold on," Alaina says.

"Alright."

Alaina looks at Audrey slyly. "What?" Audrey asks.

"Brittney just told me the proof I needed."

"About the chipmunks?"

"Yeah, hear it and weep." Alaina holds the phone out to Audrey.

"Brittney?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true about the chipmunks?"

"Yes, in fact, one is glaring at me even as we speak." Brittney says. Audrey looks at Alaina who's doing the loser sign at her.

"Okay, well I'll see you later. I have someone to take care of." And with that Audrey hangs up.

"C'mon Audrey, you know what happened last time you chose to pick a fight with someone."

"That was to save **your **skin!"

"Sure,I could have taken him."

"He had a dagger! And I think we should take this somewhere at the house."

"Why?"

"Because people are staring at us." Audrey says calmly. The people continue to stare at them. "I do wish you'd stop staring." No reaction. "Hey! People, nothing to see! So go back to your dull, insignificant lives!" People start scurrying away.

"Yeah, yelling always gets you what you want." A voice behind Audrey says.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Audrey screams as Alaina starts cracking up at the face she made.

"Hey, they should've listened sooner." Audrey says turning around top see a guy with white hair and a jacket on. "So tell me, is that your natural hair color?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." The guy answers.

"Interesting... My name's Audrey and this is my good friend Alaina." Audrey bows to the guy.

"My name's Hatsuharu, Pleased to meet you." He says bowing back.

"Like wise." Alaina says.

"So now you tell me, are you from around here?" Hatsuharu asks.

"No, we're American." Alaina answers.

"Do all Americans dress like that?"

"Why? Is something wrong with our outfits?"

"Well, most women here wear skirts or kimonos"

"I'd never be caught dead in a skirt!" Alaina yells. "I bet that's not even your real hair color."

"Alaina, he already said it was."

"Riiiiighht."

"So how old are you?" Audrey asks Hatsuharu.

"Sixteen."

"Wow! So are we." Audrey says.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I thought shorty over there was fourteen."

"What! C'mon I can take you! Say that to my face!" Alaina rants

"I'm sure you could."

"Please, settle down Alaina." Audrey says.

"But-"

"Violence isn't the answer to everything."

"Well it's the answer to this." Alaina says.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." And they just keep on going until Audrey gives up by saying "Fine, you know what? Go ahead! See if I care if you get hurt. I'm not saving you skin this time! I'm gonna go purchase the food. Somedays I wonder **why** I'm friends with you." She leaves Haru and Alaina alone.

"Go apologize to her." He says.

"Why?"

"Because I'll do something you'll regret."

"That's alright with me, so long as it doesn't bring anyone harm."

"Okay." Haru walks off.

Alaina smile proudly. "I win." Alaina mumbles. It's not long before she hears a scream and a loud 'THWAP' "...'Ding!' Oh crap! Audrey are you okay?" Alaina yells as she's running in Audrey direction. Alaina gets there as Haru says "She said it was fine if I kissed you."

'Oh crap!' Alaina think to herself.

Audrey turns to Alaina and says "Alaina Jane Garrison!"

'Oh crap! She used the full name! I'm gonna die! So long world and all the manga in it!' Alaina thinks backing away from Audrey. "I'm sorry! I didn't know he would do this!"

"I'm going to yell at you when we get in the car."

"Okay."

"And Alaina..."

"Yes?"

"I forgive you."

"Really?" Her whole face brightens up.

"Yes, but I'm still going to yell at you in the car." Alaina moans at this. "And Hatsuharu?"

"Yes?"

"You're a real jerk for doing that."

"Okay then, see you around." And Haru walks off. Alaina and Audrey get what they need, buy it, and get in the car.

'Maybe Audrey forgot about it.' Alaina thinks.

"Alaina!" Audrey yells inside the car.

'That would be a hell no.' Alaina thinks.

"If you think for one second that I'm mad at you!... You're wrong."

"What?"Alaina says 'Ding!' "You liked the kiss didn't you!"

"There was no kiss." Audrey answers.

"What?"

"Well Hatsuharu came up to me and told me he had an idea to make you regret not apologizing to me. So I agreed, screamed, then highfived him. Stung my hand though." Audrey answers."He startedto say something when he heard you coming."

"Audrey's got **two** boyfriends!" Alaina teases.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Riiiiiighht."

"Say that word agian and see what happens!" Audrey threatens pulling up the driveway. Audrey and Alaina walk into the house to hear a stereo blaring somewhere in the house. Alaina and Audrey look at each other, Alaina goes to put the groceries away while Audrey heads upstairs to turn the loud off-tune singing off.

"Hey!" Brittney and Adrianna yell as Audrey turns the stereo off. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Saving the cops a trip over here."

"It wasn't that loud!" Brittney says.

"No, but you're singing was."

"Hey!" Brittney yells.

"Oh, yes it was."

"Listen to the giant." Alaina walks in.

"There's a first Alaina." Adrianna says. Alaina starts to get repetitive of others, which is never good, so Audrey says cheerfully "Who up for some popcorn and Mighty Python!"

Alaina shifts back to happy mode "Alright, let's seek the holy grale!" Then Alaina runs out.

"If anyone's got a grenade, count to three!" Audrey says with a british accent and following Alaina.

So the group sits down and watches T.V. till 11:30. Alaina goes to her bedroom downstars while Brittney, Audrey and Adrianna go to bed upstairs.

"Goodnight Alaina! Goodnight Brittney! Goodnight Adrianna!" Audrey yells.

"Goodnight!"

"Fine, do it the simple way." Audrey mumbles.

"Oh, by the way, you guys have blind dates tomorrow!" Brittney yells faintly, but everyone still hears her and is banging on her door the next second.

"Brittney!" Audrey yells 'bang bang bang!'

Brittney opens the door. "I thought you guys would be too tired to hear that."

"You were dead wrong!" Adrianna yells.

"Why the hell did you take him up on his offer Brittney!" Alaina asks.

"Who's offer?" Audrey questions.

"Our boss, Ayame Sohma." Alaina answers for Brittney.

"He offered dates!" Adrianna yells.

"With three of his cousins." Brittney answers.

"But there's four of us." Audrey says.

"Yeah." Brittney answers.

"Oh no! Brittney you're coming with us no matter what!" Audrey says.

"Sorry that's life."

"No that's just you again." Audrey says. She also gets a glare from Brittney "Please, don't hurt me! I'm sorry!...OW! I said I was sorry."

"That's from last time." Brittney says calmly.

"What are their names?" Adrianna asks defeated.

" That, you will know tomorrow." Brittney snickers.

" Might wanna get some sleep, we all have early sarts tomorrow."

" All of us?" Adrianna asks confused.

"Yup."

"Whatever, let's just go to bed." Alaina says.

"Okay, goodnight again. Unless Brittney has more surprises." Audrey looks at Brittney.

"No, so quit looking at me like that." Brittney responds.

"Okay then, I'll see you all in the morning." Audrey walks into her room and leaves Alaina, Brittney, and Adrianna to talk amongst them- selves. It isn't long until they hear her scream.

"I swear, does the world not want me to sleep tonight?"

"What happened?" Brittney asks.

"There's a rabbit in my room!" Audrey says coming out of ther room with a rabbit in hand.

"Well, go set it free."

"That's whatI'm doing." Audrey says heading down stairs. Audrey sets the rarbbit down outside the door, turns to walk back in when she hears...

"You stupid Rabbit! Why'd you go into that girl's room?"

"Who's there?" Audrey demands turning back outside, but all she sees is arabbit and a cat. "I must be hearing things, yeahthat's it." Audrey thinks aloud.She goes back into hear...

"Smooth one, Kyo."

"I swear, every time you open your mouth!"

"WAAAAAHHH!" Audrey runs out saying. "Okay, I definetly heard something!" But all she sees is a cat and a rabbit fighting. "Hey break it up you two." Audrey says parting the two. "Now, get out of here." And the rabbit and cat leave. Audrey walks back into a dark house, so she's stumbling up the stairs a lot. She walks into her room, collapses on the bed after setting her alarm, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note- _Wow, Finally I have uploaded! Now for what i promised you... BLOOPERS!D _**

**_(at store) Audrey- Hey Alaina, could you hand me that bag socan get some peaches?_**

**_Alaina- Sure, hold on.(she reaches up for a bag and fall into the shelf, which starts a chain reaction type thing and it lands on Hatsuharu.)_**

**_Haru- Owwwwwwww..._**

**_Audrey- Oh my god! Are you alright!_**

**_Alaina- Ehhhhh, he'll get over it._**

**_Haru- She's right, if it was anyone but me, they would be dead._**

**_Alaina- Oh okay. (they walk out and leave Haru under the shelves.)_**

**_I'm so sorry! But my other friends weren't around! please don't sue me for that either._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Author's Note: Hi welcome to the third Chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-' Audrey hits the snooze button without delay. The clock reads six o' clock 'I really shouldn't do this because of what Brittney said last night, but I just want to… Why? I don't' know.' Audrey thinks to herself. So she gets dressed, heads downstairs, and starts cooking some pancakes. After making two pancakes for each person, Audrey yells at the top of her lungs "Hey! Breakfast is ready! So get your butts down here and eat!"

'Brittney's gonna kill me for that.' Audrey thinks.

"Audrey!"

'Yup, I'm dead.'

"Well I'm sorry, would you rather be late for work?"

"Yes." Alaina moans as everyone walks into the kitchen. "Pancakes! Yippee! Thank you, Audrey. What time did you get up?"

"Six o' clock, now eat up, because you have thirty minutes to get ready to go to work."

"What!" Alaina and Brittney ask in unison.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Brittney asks.

"I just did." Audrey replies.

"Why you…" Brittney starts as Audrey runs off. "Hey get back here you little wench!"

"Little?" Audrey yells back. "I got you by five inches!"

"Gotcha!" Brittney yells as she tackles Audrey.

"Cheater! You took the shortcut!"

"How else was I supposed to catch you?"

"Brittney, get off of her." Adrianna says.

"Yeah, 'cause you know what? That's payback for last night."

"Well, who's side are you on, Adrianna?" Brittney asks.

"Do you think I LIKE what you said last night, Brittney?" Adrianna scolds. Brittney just goes sulking to the table and everyone eats in silence. Soon, Brittney and Alaina leave (in the BMW) for work to have Audrey and Adrianna get ready for their job. Fifteen minutes later, Audrey's changing and her cell phone rings at the other side of her bedroom. Audrey runs over, trips on her bed, hits the floor with a loud 'THUD!', and answers her phone with a slightly groaned hello.

"Hey Audrey, it's me, Brittney. I was wondering… what time do you get off of work?"

"Four thirty. Why?" Audrey asks.

"Oh, good because your dates are meeting you at six at Mie's Café"

"Brittney, you mean to tell me that I practically body slam the floor just to be told that my blind date is going to pick me up at some café?" Audrey starts. "You know what, Brittney-"

"Well I can see you're still getting ready, so I'll leave you be." And with that Brittney hangs up.

"UUURRRRGGGGHH!" Audrey screams. Audrey finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs to find Adrianna watching T.V. "Hey, Adrianna-chan?"

"Yes, Audrey-san?"

"You don't mind if we leave early do you?"

"No. I'm all set, so we can leave." Adrianna says picking up her things. "And we can just get dressed at work. We don't want to walk around with our uniforms on incase they get dirty.

"Yeah, good plan." Audrey says picking up her flute and other items. "Hey you know what?"

"What?"

"Work for people in Japan starts at seven, and I think it ends at six. So why does work start at ten thirty and end at four thirty for us?" Audrey asks.

"I don't know… It's rather odd come to think of it. Maybe it's just because we're American."

"I highly doubt that, but your guess is as good as mine."

They're still pondering the entire job issue, when Audrey spots 'Sahara's Bookstore'

"Ooh, Hey Adrianna, do you mind if we make one little stop? I want to get that book that I had Yuki put on hold for me. I think he's nice for doing something like that. This is something random, but I think he'd do pretty good in a business career." Audrey stops her rambling to look at Adrianna. "Adrianna, you know there's only a fifty percent chance that Yuki's going to be there right?"

"I know, but he's just so hot!"

"Then go join his fan club!"

"He has a fan club!" Adrianna asks amazed.

"I don't know, Adrianna! I was joking, you nimrod!" Audrey laughs "But even if he did, you wouldn't even stoop so low as to join it!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're weird, Adrianna. But not that weird."

"I feel so loved."

"As you should." So the two girls finally reach the bookstore and, low and behold, they see Yuki standing by the door when they walk in.

"Hello Miss Audrey, Miss Adrianna." Yuki greets.

"Oh, hey Yuki." Audrey glances at Adrianna who has a smirk across her face. "We just came to pick up that book that you put on hold for me. Thanks again."

"It was no trouble at all, and it's under the name Yuki, incase you want to know." Yuki looks at Audrey's face. "My, that's some scar that that thug gave you."

"Oh, this? It's fine. It was a good thing that we cleaned it really good." Audrey says feeling the light scar.

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Yeah, but today isn't going to be too good for me and Adrianna here."

"Why not?" Yuki asks concern filling his voice.

"Well our so called 'chaperone', has hooked her friends and sister up with blind dates."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, very much so." Audrey sees Yuki with an 'I wonder' face. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

"Okay then, how's about we go get that book, Adrianna?" Audrey looks beside her. "Adrianna?" Audrey starts getting worried 'Okay think, Audrey. If you were Adrianna in a bookstore, where would you be?' Jeopardy music starts playing out of nowhere 'DING!' "Yuki, where's your manga section?"

"Over there." Yuki points to the manga section where Audrey found Adrianna rummaging through all the manga.

"Adrianna, c'mon, it's time we got to w…" Audrey pauses to look at the isle and her eyes grow wide as she looks at the incredible selection. "I think I'm going to cry." Audrey sniffles.

"Now remember, we can't get too many, because of that budget." Adrianna says.

"Darn." Audrey mutters under her breath, then gets an idea "Okay, but promise that whatever manga we buy, that we have to read it before Alaina."

"Agreed." Adrianna responds before she sees Audrey snicker out of the corner of her eye. "What's so funny?"

"I can just picture it. If Alaina was here, She'd buy the entire manga section. Heck, why stop there, She'd buy the whole freaking store."

"You're right." Adrianna laughs at this too. So they get about five books of manga and that book that Yuki put on hold for Audrey, titled 'Dancing with Roses.'

Audrey and Adrianna leave Yuki and head off to work, since it's nine thirty. As soon as they reach work, they have to get dressed. So as they're getting dressed… they talk of course.

"What do you think our dates are going to be like?" Adrianna asks.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I wish I knew, that way you'd stop asking questions about it."

"I'm sorry. Am I bothering you with this?"

"No, as a matter of fact, it's funny to see you nervous."

"Oh, I'm happy I could entertain you." Adrianna scoffs.

"Stupid piece of junk!" Audrey complains.

"Excuse me?"

"Not you, the shirt."

"Oh okay, well if you got to choose the date, what would you say then?"

"… Well, it'd be in the middle of the day, and we'd go horse back riding somewhere scenic, like a mountain, and when we got to the scenic spot we'd eat some chicken salad wrapped in tortillas and drink some mango tea with it."

Adrianna gasps "That sounds soooooo romantic!"

"Why thank you. I always was a hopeless romantic."

"Yeah, aside from your second personality."

"Shhh! No one's supposed to know about that. Jeez, do you want the bathroom world to know about it?"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's 'kay."

"Okay, so what do you think their name's are?"

"Personally, I could care less about the names." Audrey replies stepping out of the stall "Are you ready, Adrianna?"

"Yeah, I just finished." Adrianna says stepping out of her stall also. "Wow, that's so pretty!" Adrianna points to the long, ruffled, white skirt and red elbow-sleeve shirt that Audrey was wearing.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself, Miss Japan." Audrey points to the red slacks embroidered with tiger lilies and the white shirt with a tiger lily in the center and the word's 'Yumi's Cooking' on the back in red.

"Thank you Audrey-san."

"You're welcome Adrianna-chan!" Audrey answers picking up her flute. "Now how about we go to work?"

"Okay, just don't miss any notes today."

"Gah! You just jinxed my entire day." Adrianna laughs at this.

"Sorry."

So their day goes by extremely fast due to the horde of customers and requests for songs. Audrey and Adrianna drag their feet out of the restaurant still in uniform. Audrey picks up her phone and calls Brittney.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brittney, it's Audrey. Adrianna and I just got off work, so can you give us your location?"

"Yeah, 'Ayame's Shop' is located just a little further down the street from that pharmacy."

"Really?" Audrey asks.

"Really, bye!" Brittney hangs up. When Audrey and Adrianna get to 'Ayame's Shop', they are greeted by a tall white haired man with a deep yet girlish voice, which gave him a romantic flare.

"Hello!" He cried. "Welcome to my shop! My name is Ayame Sohma, how may I help you?"

"**You're **Ayame Sohma!" Audrey and Adrianna ask in unison.

"Why yes of course, who else would I be silly?" Ayame asks. Audrey glances at Adrianna who's all dreamy eyed.

"Adrianna." Audrey whispers "I know he looks like Yuki, but please, close your mouth!" She closes it immediately. Unfortunately, Ayame heard every word and says "You know Yuki!"

"Yes, how do you know him?" Audrey asks suspicious.

"Why, we're brothers!"

"Oh, so that's how you two look alike." Adrianna answers.

Ayame looks at Adrianna "Yes, and I feel flattered that you think me and my dear brother are cute." Ayame lifts Adrianna's chin up with a finger. "You deserve a kiss."

Audrey grabs Adrianna and pulls her away from Ayame and says "How about no, because we're just here to get Alaina and be gone. NOT kissed by older men." Audrey gives him a 'try another stunt like that again and see what happens!' Face.

Ayame smiles "Well then, come right this way." Ayame leads them to a room where Brittney and Alaina are yelling at each other for some reason.

"Red!" Brittney yells.

"White!" Alaina yells back.

"Red!"

"White!"

"Red!"

"How about pink!" Audrey interrupts.

"When did you guys get here?" Alaina asks.

"Just now." Audrey answers.

"You guys are wearing **that** on your dates?" Brittney asks.

"No, Brittney, they're our work uniforms." Audrey says exasperated.

"Well, come with me then and you can pick out your outfits." Ayame motions for Alaina, Audrey and Adrianna to follow him.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, put me in a skirt or a dress and you'll be feeling the bruises for a month."

"Uh, Alaina?" Audrey sweat-drops "You might not want to threaten your boss."

"Oh. It's quite alright. Teenagers these days, I just love their spunk!" Ayame says.

"Well, spunk or no spunk, they're not properly dressed! Now…" The woman looks at them with evil eyes. "Let's do a makeover."

"Great idea Mine!" Ayame cheers. "The pink outfit would suit Miss Audrey there, best. The traditional blue one would be perfect for Adrianna-chan. And the gold one just fits Alaina-san's personality."

"Oh, Goody!" Mine cheers. "Now…" She looks evilly again. "Who's first?" Audrey, Adrianna, and Alaina look around frightened.

"Ooh! I've got an idea!" Brittney yells. "I'll take Adrianna, Ayame can take Audrey, for safety reasons from Alaina, and Mine can take Alaina."

"Traitor!" Alaina whines.

"Eh, stuff it." Brittney now has the evil look in her eye. "Come with me, Adrianna."

"Adrianna, don't, it's a trap!" Alaina yells and looks like she's about to run after her, then Audrey joins in by grabbing her.

"No Alaina, if you go you'll be killed!" Audrey says sounding really dramatic.

"I know, but we need to save Adrianna-chan!"

"There's nothing we can do for her now."

Alaina says this next thing with complete happiness. "Okay, bye, Adrianna!" Audrey and Alaina begin laughing hysterically.

Mine grabs Alaina "Come along Miss Alaina, we need to get you into your outfit."

"And what would it be, exactly?" Alaina asks as she disappears from the room.

"Well, Miss Audrey, it's just you and me." Ayame says with a calm and romantic voice.

'Why do I feel like I'm in one of those hentai movies?' Audrey thinks to herself. Ayame starts looking at her weirdly. 'Oh, that's why.' "May I help you?" Audrey asks.

"What's the weather like tonight?"

"I'd say in the lower eighties, why?"

"Well, I didn't want you to catch cold in what you wore. I like my clients to come back, you know." Ayame looks at her again. "Not to be rude, but I need just one set of measurements."

"Okay, go ahead."

"You really don't mind?"

"Not at all, I've been fitted for things before."

"Okay, here we go!" Ayame says grabbing the tape measurer then gets and evil looks in his eye. "Let's begin."

'Hentai movie!' goes through Audrey's mind. So Ayame just starts measuring her legs, arms, and other parts of the body that will not be mentioned. When Ayame is finished, he walks over to the dress rack and pulls out a pink flowery dress.

"I think this is just perfect for you and your blond nature. Have to bring the cuteness out sometime!"

An evil glare is coming from Audrey at this very moment "How's about a black one? Not pink, or purple… black."

"But then how would we bring out those beautiful pools of blue you call eyes."

'He's cute, but he's way older than me, so I'd have get seriously under aged drunk to like this guy… so Hell no!' Audrey thinks to herself.

"Sorry Ayame, but no." Ayame lifts her chin up with his finger and looks at her like he's about to kiss her.

"Please?" He begs. "Do it for me."

Audrey takes this all very seriously and grabs his wrist in a way that she could snap it in two at any moment. "Ayame, try another stunt like that again, and you won't even have a finger to use."

Ayame chuckles and says "Well, then I'm going to have to force you."

"Force me?"

meanwhile

"Brittney, no. Hell no! A thousand times over, no. No. NO. NOOOOOOO!" Adrianna yells.

"Please Adrianna? Do it for me Adrianna?" Brittney gives Adrianna puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, you'll look pretty in it. You have a chance to show off that beautiful figure." More puppy eyes. Adrianna, being Adrianna, couldn't resist the puppy eyes.

"You just had to bring on the eyes, didn't you?"

"Yep." Brittney says as Adrianna grudgingly tries on the dress.

meanwhile

"You're kidding me, right? Like I'd be caught dead walking out of this shop, let alone my bathroom wearing… this." Alaina gestures to the gold dress.

"Oh yes you will!" Mine gets an evil glare going on. "That is if you want to keep your job…"

"You have no right to threaten me!"

"I just did, and I will again if you don't put that dress on like a good girl. So… GET A MOVE ON!"

meanwhile when Alaina's being threatened and Adrianna's being forced

Audrey steps out of the dressing room wearing the pink flowery dress "How did you get me into this again?"

Ayame smiles extremely big. "You look beautiful, Audrey, no need to ask how I did it. I'm just a professional designer."

"Whatever, let's just go get the others." Audrey stalks out the door. When Audrey looks at Alaina and Adrianna they (Meaning Alaina and Adrianna) yell at the same time… "Loser! You're wearing a pink flowery dress! Ha. Ha."

"It wasn't my choice." Audrey mumbles.

"Why Brittney and Mine! You did a wonderful job, Now their ready to court the man of their dreams!"

Adrianna looks at the ground "Well, this is going to be humiliating."

Alaina immediately perks up "Humiliating? Let's go get those dates!"

Brittney has a looks of curiosity. "Do you like being humiliated, Alaina?"

"Nope, but Audrey doesn't. And when she gets humiliated she gets a really funny look on her face!" Audrey gives her a glare "On to the dates!"

**Author's Note: Hey guess what? We have an interview this chapter! With none other than the headache her self... Alaina!**

**Alaina: Gee thanks, Audrey. I just love the compliments you give me in fanfics.**

**Audrey: No problem! How about we start this interview with a few questions from the Audience?**

**Random girl: Alaina, do really act that way outside of the fanfiction? Like you know, start fights with everyone and crap like that?**

**Alaina: Well, in school no. I learned that the hard way, you can get in a lot of trouble. But if I do get in a fight, the other person starts it first. If anyone would like to disagree with me (Alaina raises her fist) Bring it on! I can take you all! Hey is that the mascot guy in the back? Get up here let's finish this!(Refering to chapter one. Audrey sweatdrops)**

**Audrey: Well, let's go to another question shall we? Yes you there? (Audrey points to a tall man with short black hair wearing an old fashioned grey kimono who looks a lot like Shigure.)**

**Guy: Yes, well, what happened between Audrey and Ayame? Like How did he get you to wear the dress? **

**Alaina: Well this is actually a rather funny story...**

**Audrey: Silence! This is a story for me to know and them to NEVER find out!**

**Alaina: Well it's not that...**

**Audrey: Well that's all the time we have for today! Please review and thank you for reading. Join us next time for letter reading. (Readers may participate in this)**

**Alaina:But...**

**Audrey: Bye!**

**End...(For now.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Author's note: Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school and athletics comes first! I'm even thinking of joining my school tenis team... maybe even do basketball while I'm at it... Anywayyyyy, here's the fourth chapter and just so's ya know... it's Brittney's turn for an interview, but she'll be reading letters instead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FB in anyway possible, okay? No naggie me and I no hurtie you.**

Alaina begins walking out the door when Audrey says "Wow! You guys look amazing. Alaina, How Mine got you to wear that I'll never know. Adrianna, that is so beautiful, I love the dragons on it."

"Why thank you." Alaina says showing off her black, sleeveless dress, with white buttons going diagonally across the white line going from the collar that was one inch above her neck to the bottom of her right arm hole. Adrianna twirls around in her blue sleeveless dress with gold and red dragons surrounded by clouds.

"You look pretty too Audrey-sama." Audrey smiles at this compliment. She does a model-like pose, she has on a pink flowery dress that goes down to her sleeves, a v-neck, and elbow sleeves. All three of them have their hair down. Adrianna's the usual curly, Alaina the usual bushed straight (since it was so short), and Audrey had her hair down and straightened to show off her highlighted hair. (If you don't remember, go to chapter one for reference.)

"Yeah, too bad it's PINK!" Alaina says which makes Audrey's smile fades away.

"Hey, I told you! It wasn't my choice!"

"Well, of course it was, Audrey-sama!" Ayame says.

"What?"

"Yes, didn't you suggest the color pink for a dress?"

"A dress, not MY dress!"

"But you look ravishing in it just the same, my dear!" Ayame smiles. Brittney gets a suspicious look.

"What happened be-" Brittney was cut off by Audrey rambling extremely fast. (Yeah, that's not suspicious)

"Now's not the time for such trivial questions." Audrey says quickly. "Now hurry, we mustn't be late for our dates!" Audrey grabs Alaina and starts dragging her out the door "C'mon, Alaina!"

"Wait, did I miss something?" Alaina asks being pulled along.

"No, Audrey!" Brittney yells. Audrey stops dead 'Crap, this is it, she's going to ask the question and I can't lie to her! The woman thinks she's god, for crying out loud!'

"You must follow me! I AM God after all!" Everyone walks out of the store (following Brittney, of course), except for Mine.

"Why is Ayame coming with us?" Audrey asks climbing into the car last.

"Because I asked him to and I said so." Brittney says with a glint in her eye. Now it was Audrey's turn to get suspicious.

"Brittney, what are you-"

"Silence! You will remain silent for the rest of the drive there, am I understood?" Brittney glares at Audrey through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, ma'am." Audrey replies grudgingly then mumbles "Bully."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Audrey says in a sing song voice.

"I'm sure it was." Brittney continues glaring then looks away as she pulls out of the parking lot. Adrianna had the left window, Alaina had the middle seat, and Audrey had the right window.

"Aww, how come you guys get the window seats?" Alaina whines.

"Respect us, Alaina. You know not the position you are in right now." Audrey says.

"Respect YOU?" Alaina asks. "I think not, Miss –I –have –better –English –skills –than -you."

"Hey, settle down back there. Or do I need to have Ayame switch seats with someone?"

"No, we're good!" The trio answers quickly.

"Oh, c'mon girls?" Ayame pleads.

"No!" They answer again. Ayame whines at this.

Audrey and Alaina glare at each other the rest of the way mouthing 'Hell no!' or 'Respect me.' All of which Adrianna was completely oblivious to.

"Brittney?" Adrianna asks

"Yes?"

"Could you tell us their names now?"

"Let me think… no." Brittney answers nonchalantly.

"Why not?"

"Because, that's one less thing to talk about." Complete and utter silence follows this remark until…

"Respect." Audrey says

"No." Alaina says.

"Respect."

"No."

"Respect!"

"No!"

"Respect!"

"No!"

"RESPECT!"

"NO!"

"Shut up!" Brittney yells.

"Yes ma'am." Audrey and Alaina say simultaneously.

"Ah, look, we're here!" Ayame sighs with relief mentally. Everyone climbs out of the car.

"Hey, you guys?" Adrianna asks.

"Yes?" Alaina and Audrey ask.

"Could you just try to get along for the dates?"

"…" Audrey thinks. "Yeah, I guess you're right Adrianna. I mean, it's not like Brittney rigged the dates or anything…" Everyone turns to Brittney who's laughing nervously at that moment.

"Brittney…" The trio starts.

"Now, hold on just a second, girls." Ayame interrupts. "It was for your own good." The girls just glare at him, since he's too hot to hurt him in anyway.

Alaina glances at Brittney and sighs. "Okay Brittney, who do I have?" Brittney beams and hugs Alaina tightly "Don't think you're off the hook." Brittney backs off immediately.

"Okay, well, Alaina… You get the shorter one of the group. Just don't let him hug you or vice versa., you know how you hate hugs. He hates 'em too." Alaina glares at this whilst Audrey laughs hysterically.

"Aww, a midget for a midget."

"You want to start something?"

"Audrey…" Brittney interrupts. "You get the leader of the group. Watch out he's a bit authoritative. Oh, and don't touch him in any way, he doesn't like hugs either."

"That I am proud of." Audrey turns to Alaina.

"And Adrianna…" Brittney continues to stop another fight. "You get the tallest one of the group. Be a bit cautious, he tends to be a little like you. He doesn't like hugs either.

"Apparently, the only thing our guys have on common, is they don't like hugs."

"Yes, well just go on in and wait till they come up to you." Brittney says.

"How do they know who we are?" Alaina asks demandingly.

"Well, I kind of… gave them pictures of you and they chose which one they wanted to go out with." Brittney says in one breath.

"You What?" Audrey asks.

"I'm. Going. To. Hurt. You!" Alaina starts.

"I've got connections here!" Brittney threatens. Audrey almost dares ask how, but refrains from doing so for fear of what one would call her 'sanity'. Alaina shuts up immediately.

'Whoa, she actually believed me! How stupid can she be? Oh my god, is Audrey turning paler by the second? That's right, fear me little ones!' Brittney laughs to herself.

"Just go inside, and I'll see you when I get home." Brittney says. With out hesitation they start walking to the door. Once they get inside, Audrey sighs with relief and Alaina relaxes just a bit.

"Was Audrey scared of Brittney?" Alaina teases. Adrianna laughs at this.

"No, I wasn't afraid for myself per say, but I was afraid for my sanity. Unlike you, I still have some left."

"Take that back." Alaina threatens.

"No."

"Take it back."

"No."

"Take it back!"

"Ask me that one more time, and that picture of you in your costume from last Halloween is going all over the internet!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would. I can see it now, 'Alaina likes Cheerleaders! Read all about it!'" Audrey starts.

"No! I'll curse you!" Alaina says in front of a bench with three men sweat-dropping.

"Now do you mean a spell or a curse? But I highly doubt you could use that stuff on me." Audrey says.

Alaina has an 'I was joking.' Face on, but goes along with it. "What's the difference?"

"Interesting question..." Audrey begins. "You see, spells are more often temporary and easier to remove, but curses, they are a bit more permanent and most likely involve something very risky to remove it. Take your Zelda games for instance."

"Hey you're right!" Alaina and Adrianna say

"Have I ever been wrong?" Audrey asks.

"Well-" Alaina starts.

"That was rhetorical." Audrey interrupts.

"Ehem." A voice says behind her. The three girls look back to see a guy with long black hair who was wearing a black suit with a dark green tie. "You three ladies wouldn't happen to be our dates… would you?"

"Well, it depends. What are their names?"

"Alaina, Audrey, and Adrianna." The guy says.

"Yup! That'd be us!" Alaina chimes in. "My name's Alaina, nice to meet ya!" Alaina bows.

Adrianna giggles "Yes, hello. I'm Adrianna." Adrianna bows.

"Well, I am known as Audrey. It's a pleasure to meet you." Audrey bows then asks "What are you names?"

(I could easily do a cliffhanger here, you know that right? But I can't since Alaina is holding a knife to my throat saying 'You do, and you die!' So… On with the fanfiction!)

"Well my name's Momiji!" A little boy with blond hair and had on a white shirt with black pants and a red jacket. "It's nice to see you face to face."

"It certainly is." A man with long light brown hair and in brown pants and a white shirt says. "My name is Ritsu. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"Oh, there's no need to be sorry Ritsu." Adrianna starts, but was cut off by the last guy.

"Well anyway, the pleasure is all ours. You may call me Akito." All three of them bow at the same time.

'Show offs.' Alaina thinks.

"Miss Adrianna, I hope you don't mind being my date for tonight." Ritsu says.

"No, not at all. I'd be honored." Adrianna says linking arms with him and walking to the seating podium.

"Ooh! Ooh! Alaina, would you like to be my date tonight?" Momiji asks.

"Sure." Alaina says being grabbed by the hand and trailing after Ritsu and Adrianna.

Akito turns to Audrey smiling. "Well it's just you and me. Shall we?" He gestures to the door.

"Why not?" Audrey smiles then begins walking with him.

"Table for six please?" Ritsu says.

"Very well." The woman says. "If you'll follow me, there's an empty table this way." They follow the woman to a table that was right next to the window and a little ways away from the door.

"So, tell us about yourselves." Momiji says. "Like where are you from?"

Alaina gets an evil glare. "We are from America… and we have no money to get home. Because SOMEONE'S SISTER who just happened to be our chaperone is SO IRRESPONSIBLE…"

Audrey interrupts her. "I think they get the point Alaina."

Alaina continues "Well, besides the fact that we're broke… I can make a grown man cry. Point to any guy in here, and I bet you I can take 'em down!" They sweat-drop

"In lighter news…" Audrey tries to change the subject. "I love to play the flute."

"Well, we are from Texas." Adrianna begins.

"Oh, yeah! Lone star state baby!" Alaina interrupts.

"Flute? You play that?" Akito asks.

"Yes, so does Adrianna. But Alaina, she plays percussion." Audrey answers.

"Maybe you could play something for us sometime." Momiji says.

"Yeah, sure. We can do that if you want." Adrianna offers. Both Audrey and Adrianna look over at Alaina. "Right Alaina?"

"What are you looking at me for? Yeah I'm fine with it." Alaina looked confusingly at them.

"Just checking." Adrianna says.

"Well, is there anything else you girls like to?"

"Hmm, bowling, swimming, and white water rafting is pretty fun. I'm telling you that right now." Audrey says and laughs.

"Me, I like to read. Read, read, and read." Alaina says smiling.

Adrianna laughs. "I don't really have anything I like to do, but I LOVE to draw. In fact the three of us love to write."

"Well, anyway. Enough about us. Tell us about yourselves." Audrey says. So the majority of the dinner went like that, until a certain headache did a certain something…

"Anyway, I find it very cool that you can get almost anything in vending machines here." Audrey says.

Akito laughs at this "Well, since I've grown up with it, it's pretty much normal here."

Audrey was going to say something to this until she heard Alaina humming a very familiar tune…

_Here we are, dear old friend._

_You and I, drunk again._

_Laughs have been had and tears have been shed._

_Maybe the whiskey's gone to my head…_

"Alaina?" Audrey asks.

"Yes?"

"Could you please quit humming that song?"

"Why Audrey?" Alaina smirks at this. "Does it… bother you?"

"I uh, y-, n, maybe." Audrey replies.

MEANWHILE

"What's going on! What's going on!" Brittney yells inside the van with monitor equipment.

"I don't know, Yuki, dear brother what's going on over there?" Ayame asks into the headset.

"Why did I agree to this?" Yuki asks back.

"Just keep wearing the wig and fake beard, and we're all good." Brittney says coolly. "And keep that menu in front of your face! We don't want them finding out we're spying."

"I can quit anytime I want. I just don't want Akito to notice."

"Well what are they doing?"

"They seem to be arguing about some gay song."

"Oh god! Not the one I'm thinking of!" Brittney yells. "Damn you Alaina! You just had to hum it!"

BACK WITH THE REST OF THE CREW

"It bothers you." Alaina concludes.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Audrey gets up and leaves the table. A few seconds afterwards, Akito gets up and follows her. All the Sohmas watch Akito with wary glances.

Audrey walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later. And she sees Akito standing right outside the door.

**Author's Note: And there you have it folks! Now I believe it's time for that interview...**

** Crowd cheers and applauds Brittney as she walks out on stage**

**Brittney: Thanks, I'm glad I could come talk with my addoring fans! Brittney smiles**

**Audrey: I'm sure we all are! Audrey smiles bigger**

**Brittney: Is that a challenge?**

**Audrey: Not at all... Any way how about we read those letters?**

**Brittney: Sure, what's the first one?**

**Audrey: Well, let's get the mail bagout... What?... What do youmean no one reviewed about that! Are you kidding me! Audrey realiozes whatshe said Ummm, sorry folks, but we seem to be haveing a bit of technical difficulty...**

**Brittney: Okay, I guess we'll take some more questions from the audience. Yes, you there sir.**

**'Guy who looks like Yuki'**

**Audrey: Um, Yuki, why are here?**

**Yuki: Well I wanted to ask Brittney-san why I agreed to do what I was doing.**

**Audrey: Yeah Brittney, why?**

**Brittney: Because I would have told Ayame that you were gay. And we all know he's weird enough around you as it is... Now think if he was led to believe you swung the other way.**

**Audrey: Brittney! You cruel uncaring person. **

**Brittney: Yup, that's me. If you have a problem with that...**

**Audrey: Not at all! Audrey smiles nervously.**

**Yuki: You wouldn't even think about it.**

**Brittney: Then how come I thought of it?**

**Yuki:... You don't have any sisters, do you?**

**Brittney: Yup.**

**Yuki: Whgo could possibly live with someone like you? Suddenly Alaina burst in**

**Alaina: Brittney! **

**Brittney: Oh, hi Alaina! **

**Alaina: What the hell do you think you're doing taking my spoton this fanfiction?**

**Brittney: Yes, you there sir. Brittney continues her interview**

**Guy who looks like Shigure Yes, can you tell me what happened between Audrey and Ayame? the guy chuckles**

**Audreys face goes pale: I'm sorry sir but-**

**Brittney and Alaina: Funny story actually...**

**Audrey: Well that's all the time we have for today, goodbye and please review!**

**Yuki: Goodbye. Yuki waves**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Author's Note: _Hello! Yes I have finally updated! Sry it took so long. I had to delete the other one because I thought it best no one knew about how Ayame got Audrey to wear the dress. But if you're a pervert and think you can handle it... please review me about that._**

**Disclaimer: _Don't own it, but wish I did. We'll have another interview with Brittney today folks so hang on tight._**

"Hello, Audrey-sama." Akito greets.

"Hello, Akito-kun. I thought you were at the table."

"Well, I was wondering what was bothering you. Probably a certain song."

"Oh that." Audrey laughs nervously. "Well, it's a song I don't think you would want to hear. Not very many people I meet do."

"What's it about?"

"A gay guy and a straight guy who get drunk."

"You're right. I don't really want to hear anything like that. How'd you hear it?"

"Well, Alaina's sister Brittney made us listen to it. I have to admit it was very hilarious." Audrey laughs. "So, how big is your family?"

"It's fairly big, why? Akito asks.

"Well I've met a lot of Sohmas lately."

"Really, who have you met?"

"Well let's see there's Ritsu, Momiji, you, Yuki, and Ayame. Other than that other guy."

"Other guy?"

"Yes, I believe his name was Hatsuharu."

"Black and white hair, wore a long trench coat of some sort?"

"Yes, why?"

"Hatsuharu is also a Sohma." Audrey could have just fell anime-style if it wasn't for the thing he said next. "Let's go somewhere where we can be alone."

"Why?"

"I'd like to talk with you privately."

"Okay." So Audrey starts following him.

MEANWHILE

"Should I follow them, Brittney?" Yuki asks.

"Yeah, besides, all the others are doing is talking just a lot of random nonsense. C'mon! Go get some action!" Brittney says.

"Don't even want to know what you're referring to." Yuki says disgusted.

"Be cautious, Yuki, don't want to get caught in the act now." Ayame says.

"Fine, but you two really have to shut up about personal life stuff."

"Okay, okay. Just go." Brittney says.

"Fine." Yuki begins following the couple.

BACK WITH AUDREY AND AKITO

"So tell me Audrey, do you believe in curses?" Akito asks.

"Well yes, I do. Why?"

"Do you know what your reaction would be if one of your friends experienced a curse?"

"Yes."

"What would that be?"

"It depends on the curse how I would handle the situation."

"Like if they turned into a monster every night."

"Would they still have control of their actions?"

"Yes."

"I'd treat them like I normally would."

"Secrecy wise, would you let everyone know about it?"

"Hell no. People might look down on us and make us feel like scum. No one should have to put up with that. I'm very good at keeping my mouth shut." Audrey looks at Akito. "What brought this up?"

"Well, earlier you seemed to have been interested in the subject."

"Yes, I love the supernatural. I'm actually hoping to buy a box of tarot cards."

"Hmm, should we go back inside?" Akito asks smiling. Audrey looks around and spots two familiar faces.

"What the hell?" Audrey says.

"Excuse me?"

"Shh. I need to listen and see if I know those people down there. No offense."

"None taken." Audrey takes Akito and ducks behind some bushes.

Audrey starts eavesdropping. "I'm telling you, Taylor, it's them. And I could have sworn I saw Audrey over there a second ago."

"Kameron, you're hallucinating. How could they be here? Even if they did have a lot of money with them, they still wouldn't show their faces in a place like this. Let alone wear dresses."

"They might be out with a few guys."

"Right. Audrey and Alaina getting dates, even in Japan, it's still impossible for them."

"Why that good for nothing-" Audrey starts

"Audrey-sama." Akito interrupts.

"Oh, sorry. Come with me for a second please, Akito-kun?"

"Very well." Akito and Audrey end up standing right in front of the two guys while they are arguing. Audrey starts tapping her heel. The two guys look her way and Taylor's face turns pale while Kameron smiles knowingly.

"Hello boys, long time no see, eh?"

MEANWHILE

"What's going on now, Yuki?" Brittney asks.

"Audrey-sama is telling off two blond boys. Do you recognize them?"

Brittney looks into the monitor. "What the hell are **those** two bozos doing in Japan!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Anyway, why is she telling them off?"

"Because they were insulting her behind her back."

"Go Audrey! Go Audrey! Go Audrey!"

"Could we please get the cheering section to lighten up?" Yuki asks.

"Oh sure."

BACK WITH THE COUPLE

"I forgive you, Kameron. You were defending me. But Taylor…"

"Ahh, crap." Taylor mumbles.

"Wouldn't show my face in a place like this? Couldn't get a date even if it was a different country? Oh, you better explain yourself now." Audrey glares at Taylor.

"Now wait a minute." Taylor starts, but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"Oh my God!"

"Damn you Alaina! I was just about to kill this guy and now you want to know why he's here……… You know what, maybe I do too. And also…" Audrey loves throwing people's words against them. "What they're doing **in a place like this.**"

Taylor glares at Audrey. "Now c'mon! How was I supposed to know y'all would be here?"

"You shouldn't say things like that Taylor!" Audrey almost yells.

"What'd he say about you!" Alaina says glaring threateningly at Taylor.

"It's not what he said about me, it's what he said about us. Oh and Taylor have you met our dates?" Taylor is now doing what most men around this point usually do.

"Oh, really?" Taylor asks.

"Yes, this is Akito, Ritsu, and Momiji." The Sohma men bow as they're introduced.

"What's the meaning of this?" Adrianna asks.

"Don't worry Adrianna-chan. He said nothing bad about you. Just insulted mine and Alaina's egos."

"Is your date going smoothly?" Kameron asks. "Besides the fact that we showed up?"

BACK WITH THE OTHERS

"Uhh, Brittney? Are you there? Brittney?..." Yuki listens into the receiver. "I'm going to kill that punk!" Brittney yells.

"Now Brittney-san, don't be too rash in you decision to hurt one of your little sister's friends." Ayame reasons.

"They ain't friends anymore!"

"What if they're still friends?"

"Not if I can help it." Brittney snaps.

"Brittney, please, calm down." Yuki says. "Your yelling might reach their ears and cause suspicion."

"And how is that?" Brittney asks.

"Because you might be making me deaf right about now."

"Oh, sorry."

WITH THE COUPLES

"Well, we were on a date and you just interrupted it." Akito answers

"Point?" Taylor asks.

"The point is… you interfered with our evening. If you want to talk to us call us tomorrow morning. You do have my cell phone number right?" Audrey asks.

"Yeah. Sorry to be a bother. We'll leave and never come into your lives again. Come, Kameron. We leave!" Taylor and Kameron walk out the door."

"No, wait!" Adrianna says about to run after them, but Audrey grabs her shoulder. "They sounded so serious!"

"Adrianna-chan, they didn't mean it." Audrey replies.

"How do you know?"

"Because they're probably going to call any second." Then Audrey's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey yeah, you know we're still friends right?" Taylor responds.

"Yup."  
"Okay, see you guys tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it."

"Okay, bye." And with that, Taylor hangs up.

"Idiot." Audrey mumbles.

"Huh?" Alaina asks.

"Well, he wants to meet with us tomorrow, but the sad thing is , he didn't say where." Audrey says. "Unless…Oh Kami!"

"You don't think they know where we work, do you?" Adrianna asks.

Alaina laughs "Losers."

Audrey just glares at Alaina "Do you guys mind if we called it a night and went out again next week?"

"Sure. Why?" Momiji asks.

Audrey looks like she's having Déjà vu. "Audrey?" Alaina asks.

"Are you alright, Audrey sama?" Akito asks

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now. So many things have gone wrong in the course of two days, it starts to take its toll on a person, you know?"

"We understand, would you like us to drive you home?" Momiji asks.

"They can if they want to, but I'm in the mood for walking home." Audrey glances around and sees someone duck behind a corner. Adrianna notices too. Alaina is just completely oblivious to it.

"I'll walk home with you Audrey-san." Adrianna says

"Me too." Alaina joins in.

"Well then, we'll see you girls next week." Ritsu responds.

"Alright, goodbye then." The trio walks out and heads home. Once they walk out the door, Alaina says "Can we at least hum the song? You know you wanted to hum along with me."

"No we're still in public." Audrey says.

"Awww, c'mon!"

"No!" Audrey stops. Alaina and Adrianna look back at her and see the same person duck behind a corner. "Y'all saw that right?" Audrey whispers.

"Yeah." The two whisper back.

"You know what?" Audrey says aloud.

"What, Audrey-san?" Adrianna asks.

"I think I dropped one of my hairclips back there."

Behind the corner, Yuki looks down at his feet and sees the said hairclip. He then starts to hear the trio walking his way.

IN THE VAN

"Yuki, I suggest you hide somewhere else dude." Brittney says into the mike.

"This is pointless. Why do I need to keep following them?"

"Hey, what if they get attacked? They're going to need someone to be there in a heartbeat." Brittney says.

"Why do I have to be the one to rescue them though?" Yuki asks.

"You rescued them once before."

Yuki then hears his brother praising "My little brother, a hero! Goodness is there no end to the women we attract?"

"You sound so modest." Brittney says. "Anyway, run, hide, do whatever it takes to not let them catch you!"

ON THE STREET

"I'll try." Yuki responds. He hears their footsteps getting closer. Yuki looks around frantically he spots a bush "Better than nothing." He mumbles and jumps behind the bush. "They better not have heard that." Yuki hears Brittney say.

"Did you guys hear that?" Alaina asks her friends.

"Yeah, what do you think it was?" Audrey says as they round the corner. "Hey, it's my clip!"

"Okay, let's head back home then." Adrianna says. The trio walks back around the corner. Yuki gets out of the bush, walks around the corner, and comes face to face with Audrey, Alaina, and Adrianna.

"Good evening." Audrey says with a vampirish accent (You know like in 'LOVE AT FIRST BITE'?)

"Hey, Yuki." The others say simultaneously.

"Oh, and hi Brittney!" Alaina adds.

"Damn, they're good." Brittney's voice comes through. "Well, bring them to the van. Might as well drive us home."

"May I take off the equipment now?" Yuki asks.

"Yeah, I need to talk privately with Ayame anyway." Brittney says. So Yuki takes them to the van where the BMW is also parked, Brittney takes them home and the girls assemble in Alaina's room.

"So who do you think is the hotter out of all of them?" Alaina asks.

"Gee that was so sudden… Well I think it'd have to be Ristu." Audrey says while Alaina laughs.

"Akito seems nice." Adrianna says.

"Why?"

"He's got manners and he seemed to be concerned about you when you went away from the table. Don't you think he is?" Adrianna asks.

"I don't know. It's just every time I saw him smile it seemed to be forced and his eyes screamed hatred and pain."

"Okayyyy freak." Alaina says.

"Hey you didn't spend like five ten minutes alone with the guy… you were laughing it up at my expense!" Audrey almost yells.

"Hey do you want Brittney to hear you?" Alaina threatens.

"Not really. But then again I am still mad at her for spending all of our money and getting us stuck here in Japan. Not complaining about the Japan part, but what if it comes down to enrolling in school down here?"

"You're right about that, but we'll worry about that when the time comes." Adrianna answers.

"I say we send a box of photos of us and some letters from us up to America to our folks when the time comes." Audrey says.

"That's a good idea." Alaina says. "I'll talk to Brittney about it sometime this week."

"Okay then. Should we get to bed?" Audrey asks

"Why?" Alaina asks.

"Look at the time." They all look at the clock… it reads one in the morning.

"Yeah, maybe we should get to sleep." Adrianna agrees.

"Okay see y'all in the morning." And with that, Audrey walks upstairs, into her room and collapses on her bed. Audrey wasn't expecting what happened the next morning. A shadow towers over her, the person has a smile that screams evil and eyes that scream mischief.

**Author's Note: _Hello again... Are you ready for that interview? Good. Here comes the unholy God herself... Brittney!_**

**Brittney: I'll be sure to kill you afterwards.**

**Audrey: It was intended to be a compliment-**

**Brittney: It didn't sound like a compliment to me!**

**Audrey sweatdrops : Maybe we should take some letters from the mailbag...(takes letter) _Dear Brittney, How the hell does poor Adrianna put up with y'all's crap! I mean seriously. I'd hate to see her when she looses it!..._ That's an interesting question. Do you have a response for that, Brittney?**

**Brittney: Honestly even I don't know how she does it, but the closest I've come to see her losing it... is crying because me and Alaina were beating on eachother.**

**Audrey: Like they usually do.**

**Brittney glares icilly at Audrey: Would you like to expand on that topic, Audrey? Or is there something you'd like to say?**

**Audrey: I say we readone moreletter...(takes another letter)_Dear Brittney, Are you really that irresponsible in real life when it comes to money? Like just buying the most expensive thing and have to pay more than you have?_ I think we should get an expert in on this one... ALAINA! (Alaina bursts in)**

**Alaina: You rang?**

**Audrey: We were wondering if you knew the answer to the question which was just asked.**

**Alaina: You're lucky I was even watching the show to begin with. I'd say she's had her moments, but all in all... she's just as bad as me.**

**Audrey: Thank you Alaina, for that wonderful bit of information. So please review and don't forget to say who your favorite character is in it too! There's going to be a special edietion poll in the next chapter! Until then, just read some manga. (Brittney and Alaina can be seen cursing and wrestling in the backround while Audrey smiles)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Author's note:_ Hey sry it's been so long since I updated! I'm grounded so this might be the last one fro a while... not like a month while! You people would kill me! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Don't forget about the poll I mentioned last chapter! _**

**Disclaimer:_I DO NOT OWN IT! (Although I wish I did)_**

"Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and Bakey!" Alaina yells the next morning in Audrey's ear.

"It's Brittney PMS'N! Hit the deck!" Audrey rolls off of the bed while Alaina laughs at her behavior.

"You're lucky Brittney's not here, Miss Akito-lover!"

"Back off, you were probably dreaming of Momiji all night." Alaina laughs again. "Heh. And you think I'm joking." Audrey says.

"Well fine, I make you breakfast and this is the thanks I get!"

"You didn't try making pancakes again did you?" Audrey says getting dressed.

"I try and feed you out of the goodness of my heart, and all you have to show for it is insults!" Alaina whines.

"Fine then, I won't eat."

"Oh, no! I made you breakfast and you're eating it!"

"I think someone's just a tad bit grumpy." Audrey whispers

"Are you kidding not only have I tried that to wake you up but I called your cell phone like fifteen times!"

"I would have heard it, Alaina."

"Well apparently you didn't. So when you find your cell phone, you'll have fifteen missed calls."

"You weren't kidding when you said fifteen were you?"

"Nope, I'm very persistent." Alaina answers.

"Well help me find it… Oh crap!"

"What?"

"I left my cell phone at the restaurant." Audrey spazzed.

"Whoa bummer, I wonder who stole it…"

"Alaina!" Audrey yells.

"What'd I do?" Alaina asks.

"It's what you didn't do!"

"You people need to get your own material." Alaina says as Audrey uses Brittney's cell phone that she left there to call her phone.

"Hello?" Someone answers.

"Who is this?" Audrey asks.

"Well who is this?" The person demands.

"The owner of the phone you're holding!" Audrey yells into the phone.

"Oh you're that Audrey chick, right?"

"Call me that again!" Audrey says dangerously into the phone. She could hear the guy sweat-dropping. Oh the power some women have… "Now tell me what your name is Mr. Hot-stuff!"

"Hey I'll have you know, my name is Hatsuharu, not Hot stuff."

"Oh hey Hatsuharu!" Audrey says changing her tone from earlier. "Thanks again for helping me with Alaina."

"It was no problem really. Now when can I drop this off to you? Would two be a good time?"

"No, sorry. I've got to work."

"Where do you work? It's not right that you or any other kid like you has to work during summer break."

"THAT'S where you're wrong my friend. Fun doesn't pay the rent or our living expenses."

"Fine, where do you work?"

"Yumi's Cooking."

"Where are you staying?"

"By this HUGE estate about a fifteen minute's walk from there."

"Wait are you staying in a three story summer home?" Haru asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

"Whatever." Audrey gives up.

"Where are you from? In America I mean."

"Texas." Audrey answers.

"Is that the state with the cowboy reputation?"

"Yes, but it's not all western like some people say it to be. I hate it when people ask me if I'm from Texas and they end up sayin' something like 'howdy partner!' It's just so undermining!"

"Hey you still want your phone back right?"

"No I just called to say you could have it. Of course I want it back!"

"Alright, I'll bring it over, chill out." Audrey hears a knock at the door.

"Hang on I have to go answer the door."

"Alright."

Audrey opens the door to see Haru standing outside. "Hatsuharu! How'd you get here!"

"You can call me Haru if you like. May I come in?" Haru asks.

"Sure Haru, right. Come on in then. You still haven't answered my question though."

"Oh that? I ran."

"You what! From where!" Audrey stares at him dumbfounded.

"From right next door." Audrey stiffens. "What?"

"You failed to mention that on the phone."

"Mention what?"

"That we're next door neighbors."

"Oh yeah, that. Well I didn't want it to seem awkward to you and I have to admit I was wondering who that was running down the street the other day. That and I was surprised to find you lived next to the Sohma mansion as well."

"We live next to Momiji!" Alaina burst from her hiding spot on the kitchen.

"She must have been listening to the whole conversation." Audrey and Haru think in unison.

"Alaina don't you have to be at work?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I quit."

"…You what?"

"Yeah I quit. I couldn't stand another day with Brittney, so Momiji got me a job with one of his friends."

"Oh, okay."

"Um, Audrey?" Alaina asks.

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on wearing that backwards all day?"

Audrey looks down at her shirt to find she has it inside out and backwards. "Excuse me one moment." Audrey runs up the steps to change into her uniform. She felt really lazy today.

Alaina turns to Haru with an evil smile on her face. "Well… Now that we're alone, I have a few questions to ask you."

Audrey comes back down a few minutes later to hear Alaina ask extremely loud "C'mon, I gotta know, did you kiss her or not!"

"Hasn't she already told you this?"

"Heh. Like I'm going to believe her on that one!" Alaina scoffs.

"Alaina!" Audrey yells.

"Hi Audrey, I was just talking to Hatsuharu about our last meeting."

"Alaina." You could see Audrey's temple throbbing.

"Well, I'll just go out for a walk." Alaina runs out the door before Audrey can lay a hand on her.

All the while Haru is walking up to Audrey while she's mumbling "I'll kill her. I swear I'll kill her." Over and over again.

"Umm, Audrey-sama.?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I walked you to work?"

"No, but I need to find Adrianna-chan."

Alaina pops back in. "Oh by the way, Brittney took Adrianna to work today. She said not to worry."

"Alaina!" Audrey yells.

"Going!"

"Please try and calm down. I know it's hard but you look like you're ready to murder."

"Because I am."

Haru sweat-drops. "Maybe we should go now before your target comes in range again."

"Okay." Audrey picks up her flute and she walks out the door making sure to leave it unlocked for Alaina. They're friends, so they have to put up with each other. They had walked quite a ways when Haru says "I can't believe you left your cell phone at the restaurant."

"Lay off. Last night was a bit weird." Audrey says.

"Well Akito talked about you after your date."

"How do you know-"

"Word travels with family."

"Okay so what did he say?"

"Do you care if it's good or bad?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all I've ever gotten from a guy is insults, so why should it change now?"

"Okay… He said you were an ugly wench, immature, and he felt like you were pushing him around last night with an encounter from your friends, or very obnoxious as he put it."

"I can take an insult right now. I'm just glad it's not during one of those stressing periods I have sometimes." Haru started getting uncomfortable. "Not menstrual period you dork! I probably should have said mood."

"Well what's so special about a stressful mood?"

"If I've been under a lot of stress with things popping up unexpectedly and I get insult after insult after insult, with no release or relaxation, I'll breakdown."

"Is this one of those stressful times?" Haru asks.

"If it is, it's probably just beginning, so I can take it either way." Silence "So why did you have my cell phone?"

"I was making a documentary about this summer break. And for part of it I thought I'd make fun of and compliment Americans."

"You're lucky you're not Alaina." Audrey answers.

Haru laughs "I said compliment did I not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Okay, then here's a compliment… You look beautiful to me and you're funny in the right situations."

Audrey was awestruck "Thank you. That really made my day. Hopefully nothing will ruin it. I'd hug you, but no one in your family likes hugs."

"Yeah, it's genetic."

"I'd kiss you, but it'd be awkward."

Haru laughs. "Well I'll see you later maybe."

"Yeah see you." Audrey walks in to work. 'Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all' she thinks to herself

**A FEW HOURS LATER (LUNCH TIME)**

Well, Audrey's day was officially ruined. Somehow a guy got drunk and he chased all the customers out which left him and the employees there. She tolerated it for a while, until he started hitting on Adrianna-chan. She stormed towards him and the Manager. She put off furiously pissed waves of rage towards the man, hoping he'd get the message. He didn't.

"Excuse me sir, you can't treat the employees like that and she's a high school girl for God's sake!" Audrey yells.

"Oh yeah? And what's an ugly bitch like you going to do about it?"

"Sir!" The manager says appauled. "I'm calling security."

"Screw security!" Audrey yelled arms flailing in the air. "I'll throw this punk out myself!"

"Hold on a minute there, Audrey-sama. I don't want you to have to-"

"You want to throw him out too don't you?"

"Please?"

Audrey smacks the guy to where it made him unconscious and took his arm "Grab his arm" The manager took the other arm and they both threw him in the dumpster by the restaurant. They got back up to the door and Audrey says "By the way, I don't really know your name. I know you know mine."

"It's Makoto Takei." Makoto answers.

"Thank you, so you're not mad a WOMAN had to HELP you throw out a customer?"

"Not at all. In fact I was honored that a fine musician such as yourself helped me with that pompous fool."

Audrey smiles. "Thank you" Her day was returned to normal and she was happy again. That is, until an hour later when Audrey saw two very familiar people walk into the restaurant.

"I swear, does the world not want me to be happy today?" Audrey almost cries as Adrianna shakes her head in mirth.

**Author's note: _Hey it's me again! Now we're going to introduce someone you all know but hasn't come into the story yet!Please welcome Shigure! (claps and whistles)_**

**_Shigure: Thank you for letting me on your show._**

**_Audrey: No problem. Thanks for coming for the interview!_**

**_Shigure: It's really no trouble at all._**

**_Audrey: Now who's our first audience member... yes, you there in the red shirt._**

**_Red Shirt: How do you think the story's going to be going so far Shigure?_**

**_Shigure: Well, seeing as how these four precious flowers were dumped here and then they had to go find jobs, then Alaina attacked a poor defenseless man, Yuki flirtaciously gave them a tour of the library.-_**

**_Yuki: I didn't do-_**

**_Shigure: Not to mention the man that attacked these poor innocent flowers was taken down by the hero yuki who wanted to save his beloved Audrey-_**

**_Yuki and Audrey: Whoa, we don't-_**

**_Shigure: Then how Ayame jumped at the chance to be Audrey's dresser. Oh I know ALL about that! With Brittney and Alaina and the giggles, there had to be some romantic tension there-_**

**_Audrey- Hold on just a freaking min-_**

**_Shigure- Oh, and THEN there's when Haru wanted to kiss Audrey and Alaina tried to get between them and their romance._**

**_Haru and Audrey: Hey now, you have no idea what you're even-_**

**_Shigure: And don't even get me started on Alaina and Momiji._**

**_Alaina: Back off puny man. Don't make me hurt you!_**

**_Everyone else: Or me!_**

**_Audrey: How about we get to the slogans now... Brittney take it away._**

**_Brittney: If you don't vote for me, it's okay. I'll just be plotting yourdemise while you vote... I mean umm, your thank you card._**

**_Alaina: Come to the dark side, I've got cookies!_**

**_Adrianna: Vote for me, I'm the nice cute innocent one!_**

**_Audrey: Dudes, vote for me. I'm nice, until you get me pissed._**

**_Shigure: Quick vote now! The fate of this Fanfiction depends on it!_**

**_Audrey: Drama queen. anyway please REVIEW! D_**

**_END._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**Author's Note:_ Hello! I'm sorry it's taken so long, what with all this christmas frenzy and my parents yelling at me to get off of the computer... let's just say I finally got the motivation to update. In the ending Author's Note Brittney and Alaina will be interviewing Haru._**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any characters in the ff other than the characters I made up. So don't sue me, and you won't be assassinated in you sleep. Thank you and have a nice day!_**

Today just wasn't Audrey's day, because who else to walk in but Alaina and Momiji for a date?

"Hello!" Momiji's voice rang through the restaurant.

"Hi, I'm Laney, nice to meet ya." Oh, and Alaina's…

"Audrey-san's not going to like this." Adrianna mumbles in the kitchen.

"Why do I feel a migraine coming on?" Audrey mumbles to herself as she processes the two voices making their way towards her. "I need Aspirin."

"What was that, Audrey-san?" Alaina asks.

"I said...I need Ashton. You know, Kutcher? The host of PUNK'D?"

"Why?" Alaina asks curious.

"Well, he's hot! Duh!" Audrey says hoping Alaina will believe her.

"Whatever." Alaina says sitting down in a chair at a table next to Audrey's performance area.

'Oh, God.' Audrey mentally falls over 'Well, Adrianna better be their waitress if she knows what's good for her.'

"Hey Adrianna, you're going to be our waitress right?" In reaction, Audrey pretends her flute is a gun and makes the 'ch chk' sound.

"Of course Alaina-san." Adrianna says.

"Good choice." Audrey says in a God father type voice.

"Huh?" Adrianna asks.

"Get to work before we're eighty now." Audrey jokes.

"Ooh, I'll have some green tea and some miso soup please?"

"Sure, and for Alaina?"

"I'll have some tea, just tea. I don't care what kind. I just want some tea."

"And to eat?"

"I'll have the same as Momiji."

Adrianna then turns to Audrey, and in reaction she looks at her quizzically. "Do I look like a customer?"

"Have you had a lunch break yet?"

"No, but-"

"Then you need something to eat."

"I think I'll wait." At that very moment her stomach gives of a huge growl.

"You sound like you haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" Adrianna looks worried.

"Oh yeah, I got a little distracted this morning." Audrey glances at Alaina.

"I'm sorry!" Alaina says apologetically.

"It's okay."

"Audrey." Adrianna looks at her sternly.

"Jeez, okay, I'll have a large bowl of shrimp fried rice with a side of beef broth to put over it and a glass of iced tea."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that, Adrianna walks off to order the meals.

"Just so you know that's going on a separate check."

"Well, duh. Even Momiji knew that." Alaina says.

"Do you want me to get those chipmunks in here?" Audrey threatens.

"No!" Alaina yells. "If those chipmunks come anywhere near me, I've got chopsticks and I'm not afraid to use 'em!"

Audrey was about to retaliate when she was interrupted "Audrey-sama! What are you doing! You must perform for our guests! You should be doing your job! I will not tolerate this!" Makoto spazzes.

"Pardon me Makoto-kun, but you just interrupted some friendly banter and FYI, I'm on my lunch break."

"Can't you wait any longer?"

"You would deny a musician her food?" Audrey seethes dangerously and Makoto flinches a bit.

"If I were you Makoto, I'd let her eat. Besides, Audrey-sama's fun to be around! Hey why don't you have a lunch break and join us too!"

"No, I couldn't possibly consider eating with restaurant guests. Especially, when I'm on my shift." Makoto glances at Audrey.

"I'm on my friggin lunch break!"

"Take a lunch break."

"I can't. I need to tend to the other guests."

"What other guests?" Alaina asks.

"W-"

"Here's the food!" Adrianna comes bustling back over.

"Ah! Thanks, Adrianna-chan!" Audrey says. "It seems like you've taken a lunch break as well."

Adrianna smiles "Well, of course, that's why I made you take a lunch break."

Audrey glances towards Makoto to see he's still there but on his knees. "Makoto, why are you still here?"

"Please," Makoto begs "Just play one song before you eat?" Everyone can see Audrey's fuming except Makoto "Please? The way you play is exceptionally beautiful." Audrey starts to smile, and then it fades away.

"Oh, I see what you're doing this for. All those compliments earlier and just now…You're just trying to butter me up so you can ask me out. Well let me tell you something, buddy, it won't work! Not on my watch!" Audrey rants "A lot of women think that they need a man to complete their lives, but me? No sir, I do not! I come from the land of the free and the home of the brave, man. Where we have the god-given rights of life liberty and the pursuit of happiness, and I don't need a guy to fulfill my right of happiness!" Audrey is stopped by her friends "What?"

"I wouldn't argue with your boss if I were you." Adrianna says.

Audrey looks at her blankly "I went off again didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Alaina says.

"I'm really sorry, Makoto-kun, but I sometimes get that way if I think a guy is out for me who I really am not interested in." Alaina starts laughing. "What?"

"That was insult in itself!" Alaina laughs. Everyone sweat-drops. Alaina gets an evil look in her eye. "Makoto, come with me for a moment." She takes Makoto a little ways away.

"Okay, now I'm scared." Adrianna pipes up.

"Adrianna-chan, whatever happens to me… don't tell Alaina about the manga we bought."

"And Brittney?"

"Only if you think she can keep her mouth shut. Which I think she can, but that's up to you." Alaina and Makoto come back smiling.

Audrey's at the brink of tears "Yup, I'm going to die."

"Okay, we have come to an agreement about how Audrey can apologize."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Since you still need to perform one song, that's your apology. You get to choose the song you play though."

"Okay-"

"Oh, and one more thing…" Makoto paused. "You have to sing it."

"**WHAT!**" Audrey yells and glares at Alaina.

"What'd I do?" Alaina asks innocently.

"I know you were the one who gave him the idea." Audrey says. "When we get home we're going to have a very long and argumentive chat.

"Let's just get on the stage and play the song you choose, which is…?" Adrianna asks.

"Butterfly." Audrey mutters. "That means y'all sing with me."

"Fine, let's just get through with this." Alaina and company climb up on stage. Alaina counts them off and they begin.

**_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_**

**_Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_ **

_I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_

_I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_

**_Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_**

Momiji claps as the song finishes. "That was great! You three did a really great job."

"Thank you Momiji." Audrey smiles.

"So she smiles about her apology." Adrianna says getting off of the stage.

"Because some one other than a friend complimented me." Audrey says. She cleans her flute (since Alaina played on it.), puts it up, and turns around to see some one she REALLY didn't want to talk to at the moment.

"Hello Kameron. Taylor." Audrey nods in greeting.

"C'mon, you can't still be mad from last night."

"Gee, I don't know. How does this suffice?" Audrey begins glaring daggers at Taylor.

"I think she's still mad." Momiji says.

"Thank you for pointing that out." Taylor says.

"Don't talk to Momiji that way!" Audrey and Alaina defend.

"Who votes we change the topic?" Kameron asks.

"What are you doing here?" Audrey asks.

"We came to Japan to-"

"Not Japan, here." Audrey interrupts him with a hint of venom in her voice. Kameron takes a 'small' step back.

"Taylor, maybe you should tell her."

"Gaw, you pansy! You can't seriously be afraid of Audrey!" Taylor says.

"Look at her Taylor, she ready to kill."

"Someone needs to tell me now, or heads will roll!" Audrey threatens.

"Audrey-senpai, please calm down." Kameron whines.

"Only if you tell me why you came to this restaurant."

"We said we'd come see you today, did we not?" Taylor asks.

"Yes, but why where I work?" Audrey asks.

"We get hungry too ya know!" Taylor says then adds. "Don't think I didn't hear you singing."

Audrey and Alaina bristle up. "You got a problem with that?"

"It could be grounds for a discount." Audrey looks like she's about to lunge at Taylor… and she does. Kameron and Alaina have to pull her back while she hisses. "You could've just said that in the first place! You didn't have to act like it was blackmail!" (An Edward Elric moment but female and in the form of Audrey no less!)

"You shouldn't get Audrey-sama mad like that Taylor." Momiji says.

"What? She deserves it! She's the spawn of Satan!" Taylor says.

"That's only because you make me out to be one!" Audrey says.

"I guess I should probably take your orders." Adrianna says trying desperately to change the topic.

"We'll just have two lunch specials." Kameron answers.

"Beef or chicken?"

"We'll both have beef." Kameron says.

"Alright." Adrianna starts walking off.

"Adrianna-chan?" Adrianna stops. "Could you bring back some more tea please?"

"Okay, Audrey-san." Adrianna walks off.

"Thank you."

"Making Adrianna you slave now, are you?" Taylor accuses.

"You want to live to eat that meal?" Audrey says.

"Hey now, I'm just poking some fun. Kameron has become immune to my words, you should too." Taylor says.

"Sometimes you take things a bit too seriously." Audrey glares. "Believe me, I know."

"Well can't we at least be entertained while we eat or meal?" Taylor asks.

"Sorry, I'm on my lunch break."

"Even better!" Audrey realizes this and she picks up her plate and leaves. She dodges past Adrianna on her way. Adrianna sees Alaina get up and hit Taylor upside the head.

"Hey, Tall-ninja-boy!" Alaina yells. "Go apologize to her!"

"For what?"

"For what? For WHAT! FOR EVERYTHING!"

"Especially last night." Kameron adds.

"Yeah, as Audrey would say right about now… You had NO RIGHT to say that stuff about her!" Adrianna defends.

"I may not be one of her closest friends, but last night, she seemed pretty **happy, **and now she looks pretty hurt. If you value your friendship like most people do, then you should go apologize now."

"In short…" Alaina translates. "Some friend you are! Go apologize to her now you jerk!"

Taylor looks around to see everyone looking at him. "She knows I'm only joking!" Taylor whines.

"Last night you sounded pretty serious." Kameron says.

"Taylor!" Adrianna yells angrily.

"Holy-" Taylor gets out.

"Don't make me say it…" Alaina says.

"Say what?"

"You don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll come right out and say it." Alaina says. "The way you make fun of her, it almost seems like you like her."

With out hesitation, Taylor says "I'll go apologize." And walks off. He doesn't even notice Alaina high five Kameron and Adrianna praise Alaina with a "Yes!" He continues walking to the kitchen where he suspects Audrey to be. He reaches the door and hears someone behind him "What the hell are you doing?" He turns around to see Audrey with a confused look on her face. "Can you answer my question or not?"

Taylor says "I can answer your question; I thought you were in the kitchen."

"I was, but I had to go to the lady's room."

"Why'd you go to the kitchen then?"

"The shrimp was undercooked." Audrey shrugs. "Now do you have business or are you just here to bug the crap out of me like you usually do?"

"I have business here-"

"It's to bug me isn't it?" Audrey asks getting a bit tearful. Taylor starts freaking out.

"No I didn't!"

"You liar! You're always causing me trouble!" Audrey cries. Taylor's panicking beyond belief here.

"I'm sorry!" Taylor says.

"Pardon?" Audrey sniffles.

"I said I'm sorry for making you cry and saying those things behind your back."

Audrey smiles and stops 'crying' "Thank you Taylor, that's all I needed to hear." She leaves Taylor dumbfounded and walks back to the table. Adrianna and everyone else smiles. Audrey laughs "We didn't take theatre 1 for nothing!"

Ah, yes. Her summer vacation was going to be just perfect.

**Author's Note:_ Hi! And welcome to Haru's interview with Brittney and Alaina!_**

**_Haru walks out to "JAWS" music._**

**_Alaina: Wrong Music again boys! (Scrit! Applause starts up) Welcome Haru Sohma!_**

**_Brittney: Yes, welcome to our show._**

**_Haru: I thought Audrey hosted this._**

**_Brittney: She's a bit..._**

**_Alaina: Tied up at the moment._**

**_Haru sweat drops: Okay._**

**_(Audrey's flailing and sceaming to untie herself and 'save' her show as she's watching it in her trailor.)_**

**_Alaina: So, Haru... Shall we ask the audience for a question?_**

**_Haru: Sure..._**

**_Random Person: Haru, will you ever give Audrey her phone back?_**

**_Haru: I think so, because I'm wondering why she has the hospital on speed dial._**

**_Brittney: I think I have an idea why._**

**_Alaina: Next question! And I'm going to ask it! (Alaina has an evil smile on)_**

**_(Audrey's thrashing in her trailor and kicking her door, becasue she knows what Alaina's going to ask.)_**

**_Alaina: Haru, when are you going to kiss Audrey? Or have you already? I need to know! In the last chapter you called her beautiful!_**

**_Brittney: Yeah and you looked like you wanted to kiss her when she said it'd be awkward to kiss you for the compliment._**

**_A&B: TELL US!_**

**_Haru: Well I-_**

**_Audrey: ALAINA! BRITTNEY! YOU SO JUST WENT ON MY TO KILL LIST!_**

**_Brittney: How'd you get out!_**

**_Audrey: Yuki let me out. (Alaina and Brittney run to kill Yuki and Audrey runs after them)_**

**_Haru: Well thank you for reading, please review! and there's still a poll going on right now it's one vote for Alaina one vote for Adrianna zip for Audrey and zip for Brittney. VOTE!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Nine:**

**Author's Note:_ Hey! It me again! Sorry it took so long... I've had a virus on my computer adn I just got a new one. So please don't be mad._**

**Disclaimer:_ DO NOT OWN IT! And if you're one of those people who loves to sue people for that cuz you look so damn hard at it... get... a ... life... you... freaking... loser.Anywayz, This chapter we interview Haru! Kyou and Tohru come in next chapter I promise you that._**

"Adrianna-chan… Adrianna-chan…. Adrianna-CHAN!" Audrey yells at her.

"WAAAH!" Adrianna is brought out of her stupor.

"Jesus. 'Bout time you started listening. I've been trying to get your attention here."

"I'm sorry, I was thinking."

Audrey laughs "It's okay. You looked bored sitting here and I came to see what was up."

Adrianna smiles back. "Oh nothing… just how cute you and Haru look together."

"Alaina put you up to this didn't she?" Audrey stiffens. "Well I'll put a stop to that!" Audrey immediately runs out of the room to track Alaina down.

Adrianna laughs. She actually wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking about the terrible news she had to give her friends. They hadn't yet raised enough money to go back to the states and Brittney's patience was wearing thin. She had priorly stated that if she did not get it done by the end of the week… then Brittney would tell them herself and she wouldn't be too kind about it either. Adrianna shudders. She would tell them today… well okay, maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow was her own personal deadline and there she got serious.

Audrey suddenly returns back up the stairs. "You know what I just realized?" Audrey asks dumb-foundedly. "Today is our day off and Alaina's out with Momiji. So we can do anything we want to… that reminds me I need to go run a few errands." Audrey's voice trails off.

"You can go on ahead and get all that done before we actually start the day off, because I have a few things I need to have a look at too." Adrianna says hoping it will get her out of her hair and give her time to think.

"Oh great! Okay well, I'll see you later!" Audrey runs down the stairs and grabs her purse heading out the door not giving Adrianna a chance to object, which she didn't really so she brushed it off as an important appointment.

15min.ltr.

WITH AUDREY:

Audrey is walking down the street at 12:30 in the afternoon to her destination, of which she was truly scared. Audrey sees the building and starts dreading each step that takes her closer. A frightening figure exits the building and Audrey ducks in an alley waiting for the person to walk on along. The figure passes and Audrey watches as Brittney disappears into the distance. Audrey sighs with relief and walks up to the store cautiously looking around for her fear. She opens the door and slowly walks in so she is three feet from the door and is very surprised to hear the voice erupt with joy **_BEHIND_** her.

"Audrey-sama! How good of you to come! What will you be looking for today… or would you rather continue where we left off?" Ayame jokes playfully.

"Don't joke about that." Audrey hisses venomously picking up a stray needle.

"My, my. Just like my dear younger brother. Alright, calm down and follow me to the counter." Ayame opens up the register. "Okay, that will be 1300 yen." She pulled out her tip savings… 1400 yen. That's cutting it close, but she had enough. Ayame began laying out the merchandise.

"Ayame, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Darling, I like you too, but you're too young to get married to such a stud like me!"

Audrey gets a dangerous glint in her eye. "That just shattered me… really… Honestly now, do you know anyone who wouldn't mind going out on a date with someone who needs it?"

"Didn't you go out with Akito last week?"

"I didn't mean for me!" Audrey is looking at the small box of safety pins with a friendly smile in her brain.

"You know I'm just joking, but it would be a nice joke to pull on your friends one time or another."

"Excuse me?"

"It would be funny to see your friends' faces if they think that you and I are romantically involved." Ayame says.

Audrey stares with her mouth agape and gets a teary look in her eye. "Oh… that's the sweetest thing a pedophile's ever said to me." Audrey smiles with a hint of a 'heh' in it.

"Touché, dear Audrey-sama… touché." Ayame smiles.

"I meant for Brittney."

"Ahh, her. I believe I know just who to get for the job."

"Thank you. I'll come back later to talk about the final details." Audrey walks out the door. After Audrey leaves, Ayame turns excitedly to the room Mine's in and yells "Mine, dear! You'll never guess what Audrey and I have planned for her friends!"

15min.ltr.(agn.)

WITH ADRIANNA:

Brittney walks in the door. "Hi Adrianna-chan! Did you talk to them yet?"

"Not yet, but they haven't been home long enough for me to tell them."

"That's what you said yesterday when you took them to the bathroom with you to talk then chickened out." Brittney is unimpressed and annoyed.

"You need to tell them soon other wise when I tell them there will be no mercy…"

OUTSIDE THE HOUSE…

"YOU HEAR THAT! NO MERCY!" Audrey hears from the porch where she was taking her shoes off.

"Uh, oh." Audrey stands there too scared to go in with her bag of things. Audrey quietly walks in the house and up the stairs and into her room before she yells. "Keep yelling like that and our next-door neighbors just might call the cops!" Audrey slams the door hoping the two girls downstairs would finish their conversation silently.

BACK DOWNSTAIRS:

"Remember, no mercy." Brittney says softer than before.

"I'll tell them when I feel the time is right." Adrianna says.

"When will that be, Adrianna?" Brittney asks. "Surely not the day before. They'll be so mad if that happens… I say you tell them either tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Adrianna says defeated. "I'll tell them tonight after dinner."

"Good. Now let's go see what our dear friend Audrey is doing." Brittney and Adrianna head upstairs.

IN THE ATTIC:

Audrey coughs relentlessly "Jesus, doesn't anyone ever clean up here?" Audrey climbs down the attic ladder and onto her balcony. She had just finished brushing off the dust when…

_Knock knock knock. _

"Yeah?" Audrey asks opening the door. "What is it?"

Brittney smiles. "We just came up to see what you were doing."

"Yeah, we thought you might be bored." Adrianna adds.

"What did I do this time?"

"You hid from me in an alley." Brittney says gaining the attention of Adrianna and receiving a slight sob from Audrey. "Do you mind telling me what you were doing that for?"

"You came up here to hassle me about that?"

"When you hide from me for no reason… yes."

"I'll have you know it was a very good reason." Audrey defends.

"And what is it?" Brittney inquires.

"I didn't want to stop to talk… I was on a mission!"

"What was your mission?" Brittney interrogates

"I went to go get my paycheck." Audrey says smoothly.

"Where is it?"

"Huh?" Audrey asks.

"Where's the paycheck?" Brittney repeats.

"Hang on." Audrey walks over to her night stand, opens her drawer and pulls out an envelope with the words 'Musicians Pay' stamped in red calligraphy. "Are we finished with twenty questions now?" Audrey seems annoyed.

"Yeah, for now anyways." Brittney says.

"Hey, Adrianna. Why don't you go get Alaina. I'm sure she's down by her building. " Audrey says. "It's almost two-thirty, if she wants to help cook and do everything she wants to tonight, then she needs to get her but back home."

"Okay." Adrianna smiles and heads downstairs.

After Adrianna leaves Brittney glances back to Audrey and asks. "Do you mind if I take a look at the date?"

Audrey sighs mentally.

WITH ADRIANNA:

Adrianna is skipping down the road quite fast and trips and falls on the dirt. "Ow." Adrianna says registering the pain on her knee. She takes a look at it. Not bleeding, so she's fine.

"You okay, Adrianna?" Adrianna gasps looking up at the face of an unfamiliar man. The first thing to go through her mind was 'stalker!' He had black and white hair. (You do the math)

"How do you know my name?" Adrianna says frightened.

"I know Alaina and Audrey. So I figured you must be the infamous Adrianna-chan. I'm Hatsuharu by the way." Haru says. "But my friends call me Haru."

"Pleased to meet you and yes I am Adrianna-chan. My friends call my Adrianna or Adrianna-chan." Adrianna says smiling. "So you're the one who jacked her cell phone."

"She told you about that?"

"Yeah, stalker." Adrianna continues walking.

"That's a bit harsh." Haru says following her. "So where are you off to?"

"I'm going to see Alaina and I was joking about the stalker part."

"I know that." Haru says. "It kind of gave it away when you laughed afterwards."

"Darn." Adrianna laughs.

"You are completely opposite of them." Haru says.

"Well someone has to balance them out I guess." Adrianna smiles.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Haru asks.

"No, not at all. I need someone to talk to anyway." Adrianna says.

"Okay, so what to talk about though?"

"Do you like Audrey?" Adrianna asks.

"That wasn't very subtle." Haru says. "Well, how do you see it?"

"Alaina keeps saying that you two kissed." Adrianna says as Haru lets out a small chuckle.

"No. We didn't. Don't listen to her on matters like that anymore. She doesn't know what's going on." Haru suggests.

"Oh. Okay… but do you like her?" Adrianna couldn't help pressing the question.

"And here I thought you were the innocent one." Haru laughs.

"Well do you."

"It's hard to say. I've only met her twice. I don't gather much from two days."

"Darn." Adrianna snaps her fingers. They turn the corner and see Alaina a few minutes later. "Alaina-san!" Adrianna runs up and hugs Alaina.

"Hello, Adrianna." Alaina says grudgingly. "Can you quit hugging me now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Adrianna apologizes and hug her again receiving whines from Alaina. Adrianna just chuckles softly.

"What? Are you stalking me again?" Alaina looks up at Haru. "Oh, hello, phone flirter."

Haru sighs. "Good evening Alaina-san."

"So what's up?" Alaina asks walking. "What do I owe this visit to?"

"Audrey sent me to get you so I wouldn't have to hear Brittney interrogate her."

"Why's Brittney interrogating her?" Alaina is suddenly interested in the conversation.

"She hid from her in an alley." Adrianna answers.

"Idiot." Alaina laughs. "Why?"

"She was on a mission and she didn't want to stop and talk."

"That could be the reason." Alaina says positively.

"Yukii!" Adrianna says waving happily.

Yuki turns around startled "Oh, hello Adrianna. What are all doing here?"

"We were just walking to our house." Alaina responds. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing really, I suppose." Yuki answers. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No not at all." Adrianna shakes her head.

"Hey look someone's giving away puppies." Haru says. Alaina and Adrianna look to where Haru indicated. They were Husky puppies and Alaina and Adrianna run over and look at the puppies. The one that really caught their eyes was a pure white, male Siberian husky.

"It's so cute!" Adrianna exclaims.

"How much are they?" Alaina asks the woman giving them away.

"They are free." She answers.

"Adrianna gasps. "Alaina, c'mon! we have to take this one home with us!"

"Have they gotten their shots?" Alaina asks.

"Actually yes."

"Alaina." Adrianna whines.

Alaina sighs. "Alright. This puppy's got a home now. But you know that Brittney and Audrey are going to kill us right?"

"Oh well." Adrianna says.

Alaina is too shocked to say anything so they continue their walk in silence.

ONCE THEY GET HOME:

Adrianna and Alaina are standing outside the door when they hear…

"TELL ME NOW! WHAT HAPPENED!" Brittney yells.

"Uh oh." Alaina and Adrianna mumble right outside the door and slowly open it. They see Audrey's hands tied to the staircase, the entire roomdark and Brittney pointing a flashlight at Audrey's face.

"Brittney, this is why you're not a politician." Alaina jokes walking in, grabbing the flashlight pointing it at Audrey and yells "So did you kiss him or not!" She receives a glare from Audrey and a completely meant 'I'm going to get you back.'

"Look what we brought home!" Adrianna holds out the Husky puppy while Yuki and Haru start taking their shoes off outside, Audrey yanks her hands free of the rope and Brittney's eyes gleam dangerously.

"WHAT!" The two girls yell enraged.

"No way is there going to be a dog living with us!" Brittney opposes.

"Yeah! We barely get by with our living expenses now we have a dog aswell?" Audrey screams.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Brittney and Audrey say.

"But look at how cute it is… and it needed a home." Adrianna tries to persuade.

"I will never let an animal set foot into this house!" Brittney fumes. Unbeknownst to them Haru and Yuki sweat-drop outside the doorway.

"If now's a bad time…" Yuki trails off.

"We'll leave." Haru finishes.

"No. You two are okay. You're hot guys." Audrey sighs at Brittney's response. "What?"

"You just ruined the mood." Audrey slightly chuckles.

"What. Do you think they are ugly?"

"No but that's a bit irrelevant to our conversation." Audrey says. "There's still the issue of the dog."

"Please?" Alaina and Adrianna plead.

Brittney walks up to the dog, examines the ears and teeth, and says. "I'll call him Inu-chan!" Audrey's jaw drops.

"But didn't you just say-"

"So? I changed my mind." Brittney says. "Now what's this about Audrey kissing who?"

"I didn't kiss anyone!" Audrey defends.

"We thinks doth protesteth too much." Brittney says for her and Alaina.

But it's true!" Audrey says. "Haru, did I kiss you?"

Haru looks at her for a moment before saying. "No you didn't."

"Ah, so he kissed you!" Alaina twists the words.

"I give up!" Audrey sighs, walks out of the room and sits down on the porch out back just in time to hear Momiji's voice erupt from the living room.

"Hello!"

"Momiji!" Alaina greets happily.

Audrey hears foot steps coming her way across the wood. "Have they been doing this frequently?" Haru asks sitting down beside her.

"You have no idea." Audrey says shaking her head.

"They do this all the time is the message I'm getting." Haru says.

"Yeah." Audrey looks up at him. "Are you thirsty or anything?"

"Sure, I guess. What do you have?"

"Water, milk, and diet soda."

"I'll take the water."

"Okay." Audrey goes inside and brings out two waters in hand after a while.

"How do you put up with them?" Haru asks.

"We're friends so we have to put up with each other whether we want to or not. It's one of those weird bonds friends share. Let's face it… if you know for a fact that your friends can make grown men cry, you have some real good connections." Audrey answers.

"So does that mean that they'll keep berating you about-"

"Yeah, it does…" Audrey listens closely. "I think we should move somewhere else."

"Why?" Haru says as Audrey stands up.

"It's too quiet. I think they're listening in on us." Audrey looks back to see her assumption was correct. "Are you quite finished on eavesdropping yet?"

"Damn!" Brittney snaps her fingers. Audrey walks off with Haru following her. "Just where are you going?"

"Some where where we can talk in private!" Audrey yells back. She runs into the trees with Haru following and turns around and runs up to the ladder that lead up to the roof without Brittney and the others noticing. Once they climb up on the roof, Audreys realizes that it's 4:30. "Whoa."

"What?" Haru asks.

"How long did I take in the kitchen? Because it's four thirty."

"Not very long. I guess time is just flying by with all the commotion going on around here."

"I should be helping cook but they can handle it for a few minutes." Audrey gets back to the previous topic. "To answer your question from earlier… Yes, they will never let me live it down." Audrey starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"What me and Ayame have planned for them. It's going to be so beautiful to see their reactions!"

"What do you have planned?" Haru asks interested.

"Me and Ayame are going to pretend that we are romantically involved when we have all three of them together. Oh, I'm getting excited just picturing the looks on their faces!" Audrey smiles.

"Wow."

"Wow, what?"

"This is the first time I've seen you smile like that." Haru says.

"Am I showing too much teeth?"

" No, I think it's … cute, in a revenge-like sort of way." Haru answers.

"Thank you." Audrey smiles again, but this time sincerely.

"Audrey-sama?"

"Yes?" Audrey looks at Haru.

"After you play that joke on your friends… would you mind being romantically involved with me?" Haru asks.

Audrey smiles bigger and says. "Of course I'll go out with you, Haru-kun."

Haru smiles then asks. "Are you going to kiss Ayame?"

"It really depends on how we rehearse it. Why? Are you jealous already?" Audrey asks.

Haru answers "Wouldn't you?" Audrey looks stunned at Haru. Haru leans in and kisses her lips softly.

"Of course I could always kiss him twice." Audrey says jokingly.

"Well then, I'll have to fix that." Haru kisses Audrey a second time, but longer now. He breaks away.

"We haven't even gone on our first date, but we just kissed twice!" Audrey says stunned.

"Maybe we should consider this our first date then."

"With five third wheels?" Audrey asks.

"Unless you have a better solution."

"Yes I do… We can make up for these kisses on our real date… I f that's alright with you." Audrey says.

"It's fine… Should we go help with dinner now?" Haru asks.

"You don't have to. You can just sit and relax with Momiji and Yuki. I'll help with cooking. If they start to berate me again I can always pretend to take out my anger management out on the steak."

"You're almost broke, but you buy steak?"

"I get a discount from buying it from 'Yumi's Cooking'." Audrey says climbing down the ladder. They walk inside to see Yuki and Momiji trying to watch T.V. and the yelling voices of Adrianna, Alaina, and Brittney in the kitchen. "Oh, boy." Audrey walks into the kitchen, opens a drawer, pulls out a whistle, and sends a shrill ring into the air. There, that got their attention. "Do you mind telling me what the hell's going on here?"

"You needed to help us cook and we were arguing about what steps to do first." Alaina says.

"Marinade the steak sirloins in the teriyaki sauce after ten minutes, tenderize them in the sauce. Put them on the grill. After ten minutes put the soba noodles in the pan. After five minutes, put the broccoli in with the noodles. Wait ten more minutes and serve." Audrey says quickly.

"Mas despacio, por favor?" Brittney asks.

AFTER DINNER:

"We'll see you ladies later." Yuki says goodbye along with the rest of the men. Once they leave Brittney nudges Adrianna and says loudly. "I think Adrianna-chan has something she wants to share with y'all!"

"Okay then, we're listening." Alaina says.

"Don't be mad at me you guys okay?" Adrianna asks timidly.

"Okay." Audrey and Alaina draw the okay out.

"Next week… we'll um… we'll kind of have to go to umm, school." Adrianna says watching her friends' faces fall.

"NOOO!" Audrey and Alaina yell.

"I thought we had enough money saved up that we didn't need to go to school." Alaina says.

"That was before we bought this meal on discount and got a dog." Brittney says evenly.

"We all still work at the same places right?" Audrey asks as Brittney steps up. "Just where are you working now?" 'Great, there go discounts on fabric.' Audrey thinks to herself.

"I'm going to be your English teacher this year." Brittney says evilly.

"But you're not certified to be a teacher!" Audrey stammers.

"I am now!" Brittney holds up her certificate. Audrey and Alaina begin crying.

"That's right! So I suggest you not get me mad between now and spring break." Brittney laughs.

Meanwhile Adrianna thinks to her self 'What have I done to my life?'

**Author's Note: _Hello! Great chapter right? Thank you. I hope it was worth waiting about a month or two for. Now please welcome Hatusharu Sohma! (crowd cheers)_**

**_Haru: thank you for having me today._**

**_Audrey: No problem._**

**_Brittney from the audience: You know why you asked him on the show!_**

**_Audrey: Of course I did. Other wise it would be pointless._**

**_Haru: She has a point._**

**_Brittney: No you're just biased._**

**_Audrey: Okay, how about we get to some fan mail? (pulls out piece of paper) Dear Haru, were you really jealous or did you just try to find an excuse to kiss Audrey? Your answer..._**

**_Haru: I'd say a little of both. _**

**_Audrey: (pulls out anothermail)Dear Haru, How do you feel about Audrey's plan with Ayame to trick her friends? Do you have a response?_**

**_Haru: Well, I feel-_**

**_Brittney: Hang on! Plan with Ayame? What! Explain yourself now Audrey!_**

**_Alaina: Hahahahahaha! Loser!_**

**_Audrey: (glares at Alaina) You'll find out next chapter._**

**_Brittney: Well we are definitely interviewing Ayame ne4xt chapter!_**

**_Haru: I feel that Audrey and Ayame know what they are doing._**

**_Audrey: Thank you. Well we'll see you next chapter... Oh! and here's thescore so far..._**

**_Alaina-2 votes_**

**_Adrianna-1 vote_**

**_Brittney-1 vote_**

**_Audrey-1 vote._**

**_Audrey: If you don't want Alaina to win, you better vote if you haven't already. That's all for today! Happy R&Ring!_**

**_Everyone: (waves goodbye)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**Author's Note: Heya! I'm back and with another chapter! Sry! I got my numbering off on one of the last chapters! But it's fixed now! This one is hilarious I assure you! After this we are interviewing Ayame... Yay! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it so quit checking!**

The last few days of summer break were upon them and closing in fast.

Brittney woke with a start from the commotion down stairs… How long were Audrey and Alaina going to fight over this one silly topic? It just amazed her that they could keep yelling at the same tone and same intensity for a straight hour. She hoped she would never have to put up with this in the classroom. She was, after all, their teacher.

"I'M TELLING YOU ALAINA, I DID!" Audrey yells.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Alaina yells back. Brittney is fed up with it. She climbs out of bed and goes downstairs.

"What… is going on?" Brittney asks a bit miffed since they woke her up from any hopes of sleeping in.

"Sorry we woke you Brittney, but Alaina doesn't believe what I'm telling her."

"What would that be Alaina?" Brittney asks.

"Oh, you'll find out later." Audrey says.

"What? Tell me now." Brittney hates not being clued in.

"Sorry, Brittney I can't even tell you it's too unbelievable." Alaina says.

"Well then don't say that kind of stuff if you're not going to tell me." Brittney whines.

"We will. It's just going to be later." Audrey says.

Brittney looks around "Where's Adrianna?"

"She stepped out for a little bit."

"Like for a walk?" Brittney asks fully awake now.

"No. Just outside…" Alaina's voice fades.

"Is something wrong?" Audrey asks now paranoid.

"I'll tell you when she gets inside." Brittney goes to the open door and calls out "Adrianna! You need to get in here. We need to talk to you!" Adrianna comes running merrily into the house.

"Yes?" Adrianna says and looks at Alaina who has on a very déjà vu face on. "You okay Alaina?"

"There are two of you!" Alaina says amazed.

"What?" Audrey asks the question that pops into everyone's minds right then. "Are you high?"

"No… it's just there's this girl at the place where I work and she's as innocent and nice as Tohru. I mean, Adrianna. Yeah, Adrianna. No, I mean-" Alaina breaks down. "Quit being so confusing!"

"Don't hurt yourself now, Alaina." Brittney says.

"Too late. Oh, Migraine! Migraine!" Alaina holds her head.

"I'll go get the Asprin." Audrey walks to the kitchen. "After you take this medicine, we're going to Ayame's shop."

"Why?" Brittney asks.

"There's some business we need to… take care of." Audrey says cryptically.

"Get the sand bags ready Brittney." Alaina jokes.

"I thought you had a migraine." Brittney says.

"Quit yelling at me." Alaina whines, over doing it just a wee little bit.

"I'll be quiet since you have a migraine, Alaina-san." Adrianna says quietly.

"Take this and climb in the car. You should be well by then." Audrey says giving Alaina some Asprin and a water bottle.

"Should we head to the car now?" Adrianna asks softly.

"Yeah, that's why I said climb in the car." Audrey looks at Adrianna with a smug grin.

"Well, shut up, okay? I didn't know we had to!" Adrianna defends herself –by yelling.

Alaina now starts acting. "The pain! Oh, the agony! Adrianna, why'd you have to yell! My brain is throbbing with the after math of your voice!"

"I'm sorry! I'll be quiet." Adrianna starts sobbing.

"Alaina, you idiot! You made Adrianna-chan cry!" Brittney yells.

"I'm sorry Adrianna. I didn't know I was going to make you cry, please don't cry. Don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry pleeeeeeeease don't cry." Alaina panics.

"Well you seem much better than five minutes ago." Audrey inquires.

"Bite me." Alaina calms down now that Adrianna was laughing at her. "Let's just go to Ayame's Shop."

WHEN THEY GET TO AYAME'S SHOP:

"Ayame-san, open up it's us!" Audrey yells at doors to the closed shop, which is obviously not hosting any living organisms inside.

"Um, Audrey. Just an observation, but I don't think anyone is inside." Brittney says like she's talking to person with ADHD.

The next instant the doors fly open and… " Brittney-chan, Adrianna-chan, and Alaina-san! How lovely to see you!" Ayame turns to Audrey and says, "Audrey-sama, always a lovely day when I see your smiling face at my door."

"Ayame-kun, you flatter me, but now's not the time. We need to give Brittney her surprise." Audrey smiles. "Maybe later, I haven't really told them yet."

Alaina and Brittney look from Audrey to Ayame and back to Audrey and give each other that look that says 'Are you thinking the same thing?'

Adrianna just has a confused look on her face. "Can we go inside now?"

"Of course! Let's go give Brittney her big surprise!" Ayame takes them inside.

When everyone is inside Brittney hears "Grab her!" and starts screaming under the burlap sack that has now been placed over her head.

"Rape! Rape! RAPE! RAPE GOD DAMMIT!" Brittney is kicking and screaming under the weight of her comrades. Ayame ties her legs together successfully while Alaina and Adrianna are having a hard time since Brittney is trying to punch Alaina's lights out… She would never raise her hand to Adrianna.

"You begin to wonder how she knows where you are dead on when she hits you Alaina." Audrey chuckles.

"Bite me!" Alaina says.

"I'll be glad to fulfill that when I get outta this damn thing!" Brittney yells struggling as her hands are bound –with Ayame's help of course…

They carry her out of the shop and get stares, which Audrey quickly deflects by saying "I'm so sorry for the commotion, but she has this condition where she thinks people want nothing more to do than kidnap her, so she starts yelling and hitting people. She hasn't taken her medication and when that happens she just gets as insane as the asylum!"

"Shut your damn mouth you bitch! Don't listen to them! I'm being kidnapped, help!" Brittney yells.

"See?" Audrey says. "You're looking at it yourselves. Now we must get her home so we can get her her medication. Toodles!" They continue walking away to the BMW as if nothing's wrong.

"Oh, don't act all innocent to them you- OW! WHO THE HELL DID THAT!" Brittney yells as Alaina rather carelessly threw her into the back seat.

"Your only blood relative." Audrey answers nonchalantly. Alaina and Adrianna get in the back seat to restrain Brittney.

Audrey and Ayame climb into the front seats since it was all their idea and didn't want to face the wrath of Brittney.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Brittney asks calmer than before.

"We are taking you to the spa for today." Ayame says.

"That's why you bound me and put a burlap freaking sack over my head?" Brittney is sounding very agitated.

"Oh, this is only the fir- oomf!" Adrianna –hard, Adrianna wise- hits Alaina in the stomach.

"Only the what?"

"Only the beginning of your relaxing day at the spa." Adrianna says.

"How long is it?" Brittney asks still under the sack.

"Two hours." Ayame answers.

"Two more hours of quality time with Ayame-kun too!" Audrey says sweetly, which -hopefully all the readers know- is NOT her style.

"Are you just morbid?" Alaina and Brittney ask in unison. "What's goin' on between you two?"

"Nothing." Audrey answers.

"Liar." Adrianna says catching on. "Are you going out with him?"

"Ooh la la. " Brittney says under the bag. "So there was something behind that thing in the dressing room." Alaina laughs at this.

Audrey begins saying these things with a bit of venom in her tone, "No, it had nothing to do with that, you sick freaks. I would appreciate it if you didn't bring that up in front of Adrianna."

"Touchy, touchy." Brittney laughs then says, "Can I take the sack off now?"

"NO!" Alaina and Audrey yell in unison.

"Sorry, sorry." Brittney says.

AT THE SPA:

"So remind me again why I can't show my face?" Brittney says still bound and under the sack.

"Because there's still the surprise to come." Adrianna says.

"Yeah, you don't want to ruin it, do you?" Audrey asks.

"Well, the burlap is getting kind of intolerable and my nose itches like crazy." Brittney answers.

"Well, just tough it out." Alaina suggests.

"But… it… ITCHES!" Brittney whines.

"Shut it dumb ass! You're earning us stares!"

"Is that my problem!" Brittney asks.

"We take you to the spa and give you relaxation for two hours and all you have to say is it's not my problem!" Alaina says sarcastically.

"Well, you didn't really take me…" Brittney pauses and thinks about it. "… More like kidnapped me I'd say." Adrianna laughs at this.

"She has a point." Audrey chuckles.

"I agree with you _whole-**heartedly**_, Audrey-sama." Ayame exaggerates some of his words and leans in close to Audrey."

"Sohma-kun, maybe somewhere a bit more private." Audrey seems shy.

"What are they doing! Take this sack off of me dammit!" Brittney is really curious in case one hasn't noticed already.

"It's nothing." Audrey smiles.

"She's smiling Brit." Alaina says suspiciously. "Brit, she's got the look. The look Brit! For the love of Sora, she's got the LOOK!" Alaina is sounding very scared.

"Jeez, is there something you're not telling us?" Adrianna is very much like Brittney is at the moment.

"Oh, curiosity killed all yawls cats!" Audrey says stiffly. "It's nothing to get so hyped up over."

"Yes it is!" Adrianna screams. "Something's not right here!"

"Yeah, what's goin' on? I mean you two have been acting so strangely ever since we got to Ayame's Shop." Alaina says.

"What she said." Brittney agrees.

Audrey looks at Ayame…

FROM AUDREY'S AND AYAME'S P.O.V.:

Audrey looks at Ayame and motions with her eyes to ask '_should we set it up now?_'

Ayame sighs meaning yes and looks over to the others, which signaled '_it's the perfect time_'.

Audrey and Ayame turn to the others and sigh. Ayame takes Audrey's hand, which looks to the others like a moral support move and quickly changes it to shock on their faces when Ayame takes it to his lips and kisses it softly for a long time. (Of course one has to remember that Brittney is still under the bag and is listening to everything and is dying to know what happened.)

"You see we're-"

NORMAL POV:

"Let me see these two before you say anything else or I'm going to wage hell upon you!" Brittney is surprised when the bag comes off, "Hey! It worked!" Brittney smiles.

"Ayame…" Audrey says worriedly trying to milk this moment for all it was worth.

Ayame senses this as well and gently raises her chin up with his finger.

"Then I'll say it for you." And with that Ayame plunges his lips on Audrey's and earns girlish screams from the other three.

"And you almost made me miss this!" Brittney yelled at Alaina. "Whoa, they're still going at it!"

Audrey begins to push him away, but soon realizes that he wants to milk it from the others too when he presses her hands onto him… but pushes away anyway. "Ayame-kun, please not that long in public!" _He will pay dearly for this!_ Audrey inwardly hisses.

"I'm sorry, Audrey-sama. I completely lost my character." Ayame apologizes.

"That's okay, we enjoyed seeing that." Brittney says smiling.

"Yeah it's not often that we see Audrey making out with her guy in public or even in front of us for that matter!" Alaina joins in.

"We'll leave you two alone while we tend to Brittney." Adrianna laughs.

"Ooh, la la!" Alaina says followed by a…

"Bownka chika chika bow wow!" from Brittney.

Before Audrey can say anything Brittney, Alaina, and Adrianna are out of sight in Brittney's spa room.

Audrey looks to Ayame and says. "See if I ever do business at your shop again!"

"But at rehearsal you said we needed to dramatize it." Ayame answered afraid of losing a customer.

"I meant with words! NOT ACTIONS!" Audrey yells.

"Alright Audrey-sama, I should've known what you meant by that… but you can't not say you enjoyed it…"

"So _that's_ why you did it!" Audrey roars. "I was actually thinking along the lines of that but now that you told me, I'm downright pissed!" Audrey begins ranting but stops. "All you had to do was check with me in rehearsal."

"You're not mad?" Ayame is a little surprised.

"Yes I'm mad, but it doesn't seem right about lecturing an adult about their actions… let's go drop the bomb on them." Audrey smiles evilly.

"We're telling them that we're getting married? That wasn't-" Ayame is stopped.

"You know what I meant you playboy!" Audrey seethes venomously.

"Very well."

Audrey walks away after saying "Besides, I know someone better."

Ayame chuckles as he follows Audrey to the 'drop site'.

Audrey walks into the spa and says, "Y'all are so stupid!" Audrey laughs. "Do you really think I would go out with Ayame even if he were the last guy on earth?"

"I would." Brittney says.

"I'm talking about myself though."

"Yes, but alas it was never meant to be for Audrey-sama and myself. I know I can do better than her and I have yet to meet anyone who can match my beauty and level of etiquette. My, How I long to be young again! Why when I was your age, I had so many young ladies fawning over me and I still do. I guess it's one of those thing you have to have and apparently I have it! Audrey-sama says she can do better, but I know that she just truly thinks that she's not worthy! If she were older I would gladly tell it is not so, but I am cursed with telling many women this" Ayame rants. Meanwhile the girls are slowly making their way out of the room and Audrey writes Ayame a note while doing so. Once they make their way out of the room while Ayame is still ranting, Audrey throws the paper at him. He reads what it says:

_**Find a girl and get over it or go get mental help you egotistical nutcase!**_

_**-Audrey-sama and company-**_

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly…" Ayame mutters and hears a very faint 'YES I DID!' somewhere on the premises. 1pt Ayame 2pts Audrey-sama…(A/N: You may sweat-drop if you like.)

Back with the four ladies…

"Why did we have to put the burlap sack back over my head?" Brittney asks confused.

"You'll see…" Audrey says then says, "So should we get her in the room now?"

"Yup, they should be ready for her by now." Alaina responds.

"Yay! I finally get to be pampered now?" Brittney asks excited.

"Yes, Brittney. You're going to be… pampered." Alaina says very conspicuously.

"Just what did I do to earn this pampering anyway?" Brittney asks.

"We might as well start sucking up now, right?" Audrey says.

"Hey, that's pretty smart. Adrianna-chan is surprising me though."

"Huh?" Adrianna asks innocently.

"See what I mean? A+ for Adrianna-chan and A- for the rest of you."

"Here's your room Brittney." Audrey says excitedly as she opens the door.

"Ladies! Here's your next vic- I mean client!" Alaina laughs.

"And how would you like us to pamper her?"

"Make to where her she looks like she's conservative but sexy at the same time." Audrey hints at one woman in particular who had a rack of dresses in the corner of the room.

"Audrey, how many times have you been to the spa?" Brittney asks curiously.

"I was a regular back in America." Audrey lies.

"Oh…" She doesn't remember that.

"Um, Brittney…" Adrianna says. "The ladies in here would like to give you a make over. Can they?"

"I guess…" She didn't really know how the masseuses knew cosmetology, but she wasn't one to really complain.

"If it'll make you feel any better, we'll get m… ma… makeovers with you." Audrey says fearfully recalling the last time she had to get a makeover.

"Okay, because if I have to suffer being toyed with… so do you." Brittney says.

"Okay." Adrianna says trying to comfort Audrey who is on the verge of tears.

"Please no pink dresses. Nopinkdressesnopinkdressesnopinkdressesnopinkdressesnopinkdresses!" She's on the floor in the beetle position.

The lady Audrey was talking to earlier comes over and says reassuringly "We have no pink dresses."

"Brittney, you scarred her for life." Alaina says.

"How so- Nope! Never mind… But Ayame isn't in here to force her to do anything. How could he possibly-" At that moment Ayame bursts into the room.

"Don't start anything without me!" Ayame complains.

"GET OUT YOU OVER BEARING NUISANCE!" Audrey yells at the top of her lungs. "I DON'T CARE IF NO ONE YELLS IN JAPAN, I WILL GO BY THE FACT THAT I WAS PROVOKED IF ANYONE CALLS THE POLICE!"

"Audrey-san, please calm down. You're scaring the professionals." Adrianna tries to reason quietly.

"Get him out of here and I'll be fine…"

"Hell, Brittney! You really scarred her!" Alaina laughs.

"Audrey-sama, please do be reasonable." Ayame says trying to convince her of otherwise.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm never happy with you as it is. So trying to calm me down at this moment after that stunt you tried to pull about _ten_ **minutes ago** will be absolutely fruitless!"

"Since when has she ever been using this big of a vocabulary? She's been doing this all day." Alaina says to Brittney.

"That time of the month maybe?" Brittney suggests.

"I'm not PMS'N!" Audrey yells offended.

"Could've fooled me." Brittney says.

"Audrey-sama, you should wear this!" Ayame says trying to mend everything by pulling out a pink dress.

Audrey begins sobbing.

AFTER SEVERAL MINUTES, PROVOKATIONS, AND THOUGHTS ABOUT CALLING AN INSANE ASYLUM LATER…

"Brittney you look beautiful!" Adrianna cooed.

"All of you ladies look wonderful!" Ayame says.

"Really? I can't see myself so I didn't know what to say." Brittney says still underneath the burlap.

"Not until we get home are we taking that sack off." Alaina says.

Brittney has tolerated it until this point, but now she's getting suspicious. "Just what are you three planning to do with me? Throw me surprise party or something?"

"You'll see." Audrey says hoping that Brittney bought that as a right answer.

BACK IN THE CAR:

"We're almost home Brittney so please try and calm down. We have one more surprise for you!" Alaina says cheerily.

"I'm a bit tired of surprises…" Brittney says grudgingly.

"Don't worry about it." Audrey says. "Ah we're here!"

All of a sudden Brittney is sent whirling out of the car and onto the pavement while the sack is taken off of her head. Brittney looks up a bit frazzled, but everything falls into place as she sees that she is in front of a very fine restaurant.

"Oh no they didn't!" Brittney hisses under her breath rather loudly. She opens her eyes to see there is a note attached to her dress. She pulls t off and reads it.

_**Brittney,**_

_**If you make any sudden move to leave the premises, you will be shot with paint and or water… we forget what we put in the guns. Yes, we set you up with a blind date as payback. Walk in the restaurant and ask for the Sohma table and go on the date or you will be refused entrance into the house tonight.**_

_**Thank you! **_

_**You know who we are**_

"Those ungrateful-" Brittney pushes the words down to save for later if she needed them. She walks up the steps, goes inside, and asks for the Sohma table where she is led to a table with a very hot guy sitting all alone… well, not for long anyways.

"Hello." The Sohma greeted. "My name is Sohma Shigure. May I ask of your name?" He bows respectfully.

"You may just call me Brittney. It is a pleasure to meet you." Brittney bows respectfully and notices what she is wearing. A Japanese kimono gown in the colors red and white and it displayed small Japanese houses and lanterns. Her hair was straightened and had various braids put randomly in her hair. Shigure's hair was slicked back and he had on a black tux. She had to hand it to her little friends… they'd done good.

"The pleasure is all mine. I assure you. When Aya told me about you, I just couldn't resist saying yes." Shigure smiles. Brittney smiles back when a hostess comes over and says.

"I'm terribly sorry for the wait. We're just running a little behind today seeing as how most of our waitresses have been catching the flu." The hostess has blackish brown hair up in a bun with chopsticks, blue eyes, had on a solid black kimono with a black, light green, and white checkered obi, and looked an awful lot like… No it couldn't be. But it couldn't be anyone else. She would make a really good secret agent when she got older if it was who she thought it was.

"Oh it's quite alright." Shigure says. "Thank you for telling us sooner. We appreciate it from a responsible woman such as yourself."

"Thank you." The hostess smiles and leaves.

"I'm going to go powder my nose. I'll be back in a moment." Brittney says as the hostess leaves.

Brittney quickly catches up with their alleged hostess, grabs her, and drags her towards the bathroom all the while the hostess is saying. "Hey watch it! These sandals could damage any hopes of me being a pro volleyball player if I trip!"

Brittney lets her go when they enter a safe distance into the bathroom.

"You can stop making sure I stay here, Audrey." Brittney says.

"What, no compliments on my hair? I dyed it just for this occasion." Audrey says rather playfully.

"I'm going to stay so you don't have to worry about it." With that, Brittney walks out of the bathroom and leaves Audrey to sulk in silence. Alaina and Adrianna come out of a stall.

"Maybe she didn't notice." Adrianna suggests which made Alaina laugh.

"C'mon, let's get home. Our job is done here." Audrey says.

BACK WITH BRITTNEY:

"Sorry it took so long." Brittney apologizes.

"It's quite alright. What would you like to order? The waitress should be here soon." Shigure smiles at her and she just squeals on the inside. '_He's so hot!'_

"I think I'll have whatever you're ordering. You seem like you have good taste."

He smiles again, "Thank you."

"What would you like to order?" The waitress asks.

"We'll have some crab ragoons, fried rice, chicken, leeks, and soba noodles, white wine, and we will decide on desert later." Shigure smiles and Brittney doesn't miss the fact that he checked the waitress out as she wrote everything down. She dismissed it for the moment.

A few minutes later when the waitress comes back with the wine Brittney notices that Shigure watched her retreating figure to the kitchen. Okay it was starting to get annoying… She brushed it off and if he did it again, she would not be very happy.

"So what is your occupation?" Shigure asks.

"I am a high school teacher." Brittney says. "What do you do for a living? You sure are brave to come in here. Even a piece of bread is over priced!"

"I am a free lance writer." Shigure answers. "Sadly to say, some are not meant for children even in high school to read."

"Sounds like I'll like them." Brittney laughs.

"Here's you food. I sure hope you're hungry." The waitress says setting the food down at the table.

"I am." Shigure reassures her. Brittney unfurls her wrath as the waitress walks away after Shigure stares at yet another womanly body part.

"She's not a piece of meat, you know." Brittney reprimands.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asks innocently.

"You've been staring at her all night. Now I may not be as good looking, but I am your date tonight and I would appreciate it if you didn't gawk at other women who just walk by our table." Brittney says evenly.

"Maybe it helps me with me writing." Shigure says. Brittney stares back at him, obviously unimpressed.

"I doubt it. Maybe you're just a womanizer who likes writing dirty scenes." Brittney says.

"I'm telling you-" Shigure begins

"I think we're done here, Shigure." Brittney stands up and leaves, but not with out splashing her entire glass of wine (barely touched) over Shigure's head. Brittney is angry, upset, and disappointed. She would not cry over this. He seemed like such a sweet guy until he started womanizing. She felt the tears burning her eyes as she stormed into the house and caused the others to stare at her and ask what was wrong. Brittney turns to Audrey and says very icily "Thank you for the worst night of my life. I really never will forget it! He was an absolute jerk!" Brittney walks up the stairs to her room. When she gets to her door she yells specifically at Audrey "And your hair color's ugly you wench!"

BACK DOWNSTAIRS:

Audrey is on the receiving end of glares form Adrianna and Alaina. Audrey turns to Ayame and says venomously "He's your cousin! Do something about him before we do something ourselves!" Ayame in turn got glares from all three girls. Oh, he would talk to Shigure and he would make sure he apologized. That much was for sure…

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! Now it's time for Ayame's interview... (crowd cheers)**

**Audrey- Thank you for coming by today Ayame. Please have a seat. (Ayame sits down) Now as I'm sure, everyone's wondering... what were you thinking when you and Audrey agreed to the prank.**

**Ayame- Well, I was thinking it was a way that Audrey-sama and I could bond and become closer together and have like a brother sister relationship. **

**Audrey- You mean you went to such lengths to be like a brother even as to put her through a long lip lock? (Audrey raises her eyebrow) I'm not understanding.**

**Ayame- Well, she said we needed to dramatize the moment and so I only complied like a platonic brother would.**

**Audrey-Uh huh... and NOW we go to the audience for questions! Yes, you there in the trench coat.**

**Tranch coat dude- Yes, how do you plan on repairing the damage done to Brittney's heart?**

**Ayame- I will give Gure-nii a heart to heart chat and then have three younger girls have a go at him if he doesn'tcooperate the first time.**

**Audrey, Alaina, and Adrianna- He better cooperate the first time if he knows what's good for him! **

**Ayame- He needs a few good manners at the moment. If I can't do that then you three may do as you wish. But remember, writers like him are delicate.**

**Alaina- Yes!**

**Adrianna- Does Brittney know about this? **

**Audrey- (sniffles) No and I hope this will mend the ill will... and she said my hair was ugly!**

**Adrianna- It's going to be blonde again in the eleventh chapter right? So why worry about it?**

**Audrey- That's the color it's going to be when I'm like twenty! (Continues sobbing)**

**Alaina- Okaaaaaayyy. Well, we hope you had a fun time reading and if Shigure is anywhere out there he needs to run, because we could easily find out where he lives. We're Googleing it right now as I speak. Hope that scared you enough! Now please review. They are very welcome and are NOT a waste of your time!**

**Everyone- Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eleven: **

**Author's Note: Hiya! I finally updated! Yay! The document manager was acting funny so it took me a while. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

"Adrianna-chan, have you heard anything from Ayame today?" Audrey asks around noon the next day. Adrianna was sitting on the couch and Inu-chan was trying to go back to sleep.

"No, sorry." Adrianna shook her head.

"Well, he better be talking to that cousin of his or he's in for a world of hurt." Alaina walks in to join the conversation.

"Brittney hasn't even given any of us a second glance since she glared at all three of us this morning." Audrey says.

"Well, that's just her normal cold shoulder. It usually last a few hours to a few months." Alaina explains like she's a doctor.

"MONTHS?" Adrianna and Audrey yell in unison. This seemed to startle Inu-chan out of his slumber.

"Well, months are usually only for big things like something of hers on fire or something of the like." Alaina explains again.

"Okay, so we have hours, days and weeks before she comes back around. She'll find somebody else by then I think." Audrey assures herself.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Alaina says. "She's not just going to start going out with some random guy off of the street."

"Would you please quit talking about me? I'm right up here." Brittney interrupts venomously.

"C'mon Adrianna, I think I still have some business at the book store." Audrey leads Adrianna out the door and to the car.

"Brittney, we just want to make it up to you. We had no idea he was that kind of person. If we did, do you think we would've set you up with him?" Alaina defends.

"Did you even know him at all?" Brittney asks.

"No, we thought we could trust Ayame's judgment." Alaina answers sitting down on the couch to pet Inu-chan.

Brittney walks out of the room silently while Alaina tries to get her to listen, but to no avail. "Fine, bitch." Alaina mumbles under her breath as Brittney walks out of hearing range, "I hate it when she's like this." Alaina crosses her arms and goes to her room to release some steam. Alaina left Inu-chan mid slumber with a wagging tail. (A/N: Poor Inu-chan.)

WITH AUDREY AND ADRIANNA:

"Audrey-san?" Adrianna asks.

"What is it?"

"Do you think Brittney will forgive us?"

"With time, Adrianna, with time." Audrey answers as they approach the bookstore. They get out of the car and walk into the bookstore where two familiar faces feel the sorrowful auras enter the bookstore. Not really, they just saw the looks on their faces.

"Audrey-san, is there something wrong?" Yuki asks concerned.

"Yeah, you two look like someone just died." Haru says.

"Well, you see-" Adrianna tries to say.

"Brittney's mad at us." Audrey answers.

"Ah." Yuki says.

"Come, sit down." Haru says. "I want to tell you something." Haru motions for them to sit down in the children's section.

"What is it?" Audrey asks.

"Why is she mad?" Haru asks.

"Her blind date didn't really pay much attention to her." Adrianna says.

"Who was her blind date?" Yuki asks.

Audrey reluctantly replies, "Sohma, Shigure."

Yuki has a very angry face now. "Figures. Don't worry, if Ayame hasn't already gotten to him, then we will." Yuki says.

"What did you want to tell us, Haru-chan?" Adrianna asks.

"Oh, right. Yuki and I here have gotten back stage passes to a concert here in Tokyo tonight."

"Really?" Audrey asks.

"Who's the concert for?" Adrianna asks curiously.

"An American artist. You should know her." Yuki says.

"Who is it, Kelly Clarkson?" Adrianna asks.

"Michelle Branch?" Audrey guesses.

The men shake their heads. Then Yuki responds, "Cascada."

"No way!" Audrey is very jealous, as is Adrianna.

"Yeah, but the thing is…" Haru says. "We've also got two extra backstage passes. Would you two ladies like to accompany us to the concert?"

"O-" Adrianna is cut off by Audrey clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?"

The two girls go outside of the building and begin talking.

"So, Yuki… Why the sudden taking to Adrianna-chan?" Haru asks.

"Well, I finally realized that Tohru loves me, but she loves Kyo more. Adrianna reminds me of her, her warm smile, her honesty, and her childishness. Maybe she'll be my other Tohru." Yuki says.

Haru looks at Yuki with almost tear brimmed eyes. "Kind of reminds me of Rin and I. We can't be together, so we're moving on. I know Rin already has, so why wait for her anymore?" They nod in understanding and look towards the entrance doors where Audrey and Adrianna are jumping up and down in pure happiness and squealing like fan girls "Cascada! Oh my God!" The guys let out a chortle and can't wait for the upcoming evening.

"I take it that's a yes." Yuki says as the girls enter the bookstore once more.

"Of course." Adrianna finishes her statement from earlier.

"We'd be honored to be your dates." Audrey bows. "We need to get going or we won't be able to help Brittney much with her temper. Where should we meet you? Your place, Yuki?" Audrey asks. "Last time you were a bit uncomfortable meeting us over at my house for dinner."

"Yes, meet me at my house. You might need to talk to Shigure anyway." Yuki says.

"Alright then." Audrey says.

"Could you give us some brief directions?" Adrianna asks.

"I'll give them to you later, so don't worry about it." Haru says.

"Thank you." Adrianna says. They bow and Audrey and Adrianna leave "See you tonight!"

BACK AT THE HOUSE:

"Brittney, I'm going to watch a movie with guys in tight pants hunting ghosts! Do you want to watch?" Alaina yells to the silent kitchen. Brittney comes walking out of the kitchen with a gallon of vanilla/chocolate swirl ice cream. Inu-chan is fully awake and begging at Brittney's feet for some ice cream.

"Sure." Brittney stuffs a giant spoonful into her mouth.

"Can I have some?" Alaina asks.

Brittney looks at her for a moment and then she says, "Go get your own spoon." Alaina jumps up and comes back to the gallon with a spoon just as big as Brittney's and begins eating with her. They spent quite a while in silence while the previews began playing. Brittney finally broke the silence by saying "I've been thinking… about what you said earlier." Brittney begins, "I guess I have a right to be a little mad at you three, but you were just trying to find me a blind date that way you could give me a taste of some of my own medicine." Brittney pauses, "It wasn't your fault he was a letch I guess. So I'll forgive you partly for that, but I'll just be a bitch about things."

"It's a start." Alaina says and they begin to watch the movie when the power goes out.

"What the hell?" Brittney yells. "Is some one trying to rob us?" At this Inu-chan growled and puppy snarled.

"No, Brittney, we are just having a black out." Alaina responds dryly taking another spoonful of ice cream. Well, Inu-chan wasn't very defensive anymore.

"What do you think caused it?" Brittney asks.

"The chipmunks." Alaina answers positively.

"Oh, those things." Brittney says. "They're demons in chipmunk's fur."

"Should we get in the battle stations?" Alaina asks.

"Affirmative." Brittney answers. "Come on Inu-chan. We're going to pay back some old demons!" Inu-chan just follows with his tail wagging trustingly behind.

WHEN AUDREY AND ADRIANNA GET HOME:

"Hey, girls! We're home!" Audrey yells while taking off her shoes.

"We just saw our cute little chipmunks again! … Why is the house dark?" Adrianna asks.

"Kill it, Brittney! Kill it!" Alaina screams from upstairs in the bathroom.

"Oh, you-!" Brittney says. "You kill it!"

"What if it bites me? I could DIE!" Alaina answers.

"I'm not gonna kill that thing!" Brittney yells. Audrey and Adrianna walk up the stairs to see the bathroom door closed and Inu-chan scratching at it to get in and 'save his masters' from whatever was in there.

"What's going on here!" Audrey opens the door and raises her voice so they could hear her. "What can you two possibly not kill?" They point and Audrey follows their fingers to the spot where there is a huge spider in the bathtub. "Holy-!" Audrey jumps up on the counter with the sink and other toiletries. "Get Inu-chan out of here!" Adrianna picks the white puppy up and takes him downstairs.

Alaina and Brittney laugh, "Ha. Ha. You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Alaina, shut the door please?" Alaina shuts the door and leaves Audrey, herself, and Brittney alone with the spider.

"Could've at least let us out before you locked us in here." Alaina whines.

"Adrianna-chan! Could you please bring me my shoes?" Audrey yells. "You two need to stay back from the tub.

"Okay."

"What are you trying to do?"

"Kill the freaking spider. What does it look like?" Audrey answers. "Now stay back, you wimps."

"She did not!"

"Oh, back away from that tub right now." Brittney hisses. They throw Audrey out of the way and into the door where Adrianna knocks to come in. Audrey opens it and is knocked out of the way and into the wall where Alaina takes the shoe and gets ready to kill the spider. Alaina shuts the door for Adrianna's own safety and Audrey walks back over to the tub and says, "Brittney you might want to try drowning it first." Brittney turns the faucet on. Audrey stands back and just watches… they were playing right into her hands… sure they hurt her, but that's what they were doing. Alaina saw the smug look on her face and it all clicked.

"You wench." Alaina mutters to Audrey.

"I love you too, Laney-chan." Audrey smiles.

"Audrey!" Brittney yells.

"Yes?"

"Come smash it."

Audrey sighs, "Why can't you do it?"

"I've already done my attempt at killing the little bastard."

"Shoe." Audrey says holding her hand out. She receives the shoe and whacks the beast to death. "There, was that so hard?"

"Yes, we don't like spiders that much."

"Well, if that happens again tonight, Adrianna and I won't be here."

"Why?" Alaina asks.

"We're going on a double date." Audrey answers.

"With who?" Brittney asks.

"I am not telling you." Audrey says smugly.

"Wench." They say in unison.

"It doesn't look like the electricity is going to come back on soon." Adrianna pokes her head in.

"Okay, who's up for karaoke?" Audrey asks.

"I'm up if you two sing." Brittney says pointing to Adrianna and Audrey.

"Figured." Audrey sighs.

"Well which one are we going to go to?" Alaina asks.

"How about that one down by Ayame's Shop? Ryuido." Brittney answers.

"Fine, but if it's a bar…" Adrianna starts. "I'm not ordering a drink."

"You're under age anyway, Adrianna-chan." Brittney says.

"Stop the talking and let's go sing!" Audrey interrupts. "You hear that, Inu-chan? We're going to go do some karaoke!" This earned her a playful kiss from the puppy and a cute little 'Yip!'

Everyone suddenly wonders why _Audrey_ is the one that wants to go sing of all people… What got her so willing to do it?

AT THE RYUIDO:

The girls walk through the door and sit down at a table in the darkest corner of the room… they didn't really want to accidentally get social with some drunken guy who couldn't contain his liquor.

"So…" Audrey starts, "Who wants to go first?" The quartet eyes each other with accusatory glances.

"I'll sing after you if you sing first, Audrey-san." Adrianna volunteers. "But I get Every Time We Touch!"

Audrey huffs, "Fine, I'll just sing one of my favorite songs then." Audrey walks up to the stage and talks to the karaoke organizer, nods, and goes back stage to talk about the music.

"I wonder what song she's doing…" Adrianna wonders aloud.

"I don't know, but let's watch these people until Audrey comes on." Brittney says. "That guy doesn't look half bad." Brittney points to the guy who just walked on stage. He had blonde hair streaked with dark brown and was wearing tight blue jeans with a black long sleeve shirt that had an outline of a dragon in white on it.

"Hold, the phone…" Brittney pauses. "Does he look familiar to you?" This causes the other two girls to squint at him and Adrianna begins muttering.

"No, it can't be. The one we know has all blonde hair." Adrianna says. "But then again-"

"No WAY! It's Kameron!" Alaina cut her off.

"The next contestant to sing tonight is going to go just by his first name, Kameron!" The announcer booms.

The music began playing and Kameron sang as the three ladies at the table hung their mouths open in sheer awe and fright. (Alaina was a bit scared by what Kameron was wearing.)

_Spicy Marmalade jidai wa marude_

_ui himeta kao de madowaseru_

_nani furueteru kairaku shugisha ga warau_

_sameta REERU no ue kizu kazu ni shiku mareta mirai_

_kibasa ga jama suru jounetsu ga douka shiteru_

_kanari akumu janai? taikutsu ga shouwa shiteru_

_Spicy Marmalade hajiketa mama de_

_kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame_

_Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de_

_ui himeta kao de madowaseru_

_aoi tsuki no SUTEGI naki dashite hiru ga sakebu_

_amai BIN no naka jya chimeiteki jijitsu wa kanchigai_

_ikazura ni hoshi gari hayari o jibun ni hameru_

_kanari mondai janai? kyoe ni sae kizukenai_

_Spicy Marmalade jibun no mama de_

_sabita kusari nara hazuse_

_Vanish into the night mitsumeta mama de_

_kon yori mo yubisaki de maboroshi ni_

_Spicy Marmalade hajikete mama de_

_kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame_

_Vanish into the night kiwadatsu Marmalade_

_kakugo kimeta naraba isso_

_Spicy Marmalade jibun no mama de_

_sabita kusari nara hazuse_

_Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de_

_ui himeta kao de madowaseru_

Kameron finishes the song and walks down the stairs to be glomped by some of his favorite girls.

"Kameron!" Adrianna hugs him and afterwards Alaina does as well. Brittney follows suit and then says. "Well, you're just about to hear Audrey sing."

"Are you guys making her do it again?" Kameron asks.

"She was actually willing to do it this time." Alaina says matter-of-factly. "Are you here with someone?"

"Yes, I have a date. Why?" Kameron asks before Alaina points behind him and he turns around to face his boyfriend. (A/N: Don't worry… if you don't like Shonen-Ai I don't put it in here a whole lot of the time.) He was a native Japanese guy. He had long black hair (Guy wise) at the front of his head and short at the back of his neck and head. He had brown eyes and was wearing loose jeans with a solid tight fitting red shirt. He also had a green earring at the top of his left ear.

"Hello, ladies. You know Kameron?" He asks.

"Akira, these are my friends, Brittney, Adrianna, Alaina and the other one is just about to perform." Kameron says as the lights go down.

"And our next contestant will also go by their first name for this next song, please welcome, Audrey!" The spot light hits center stage where Audrey is sitting on a stool and the music begins.

_Totemo ureshikatta yo / kimi ga warai kakede ta_

_Subete o tokasu chou emi de_

_Haru wa mada tookute / tsumetai tsuchi no naka de_

_Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da_

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo_

_Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo_

_Shinjitai / kokoro hodo ite yukere to_

_Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo_

_Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara_

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo_

_Boku dake ni waratte / sono yubi de / nee sawatte_

_Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku_

_Yasashiku shitai yo / mou kuyanu you ni_

_Nageki no umi mo koete ikou_

_Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo_

_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru_

_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara_

_Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo_

_Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru_

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo_

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo_

_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru_

_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara_

_Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo_

_Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru_

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo_

Audrey walks off of the stage and sighs a sigh of relief, but stiffens when she hears "Audrey-sempai!" Audrey looks up and sees her favorite gay guy.

"Kameron!" They glomp each other until Audrey is suffocating in the hug. "Get off before I hurt you." Kameron is suddenly over by Brittney and the others. Audrey walks over there and asks, "Hey there, are you a friend of Kameron's?"

"Actually, he's my date. Audrey-sempai meet Akira-kun. Akira-kun meet Audrey-sempai." Kameron introduces.

"What's Taylor doing with out you?" Audrey asks. "He's kind of by himself now isn't he?"

Kameron hesitated in what he was going to say. "Well, you know how we spent our funds right?" The quartet nods at this. "That resulted in getting jobs and paying for the school that we will be attending next week." The quartet nods in understanding.

"We know where you're coming from, but where's Taylor working?" Alaina asks.

"He's working at some book store. Sahara or something like that."

"Savannah's Bookstore?" Audrey doesn't believe what she is hearing.

"Hey! We can get discounts on books!" Alaina is rejoicing with Brittney. Audrey looks on the bright side and joins in along with Adrianna.

"Kameron-kun, we need to go get ready for our date tonight. We have to leave early so that we don't hit rush hour traffic." Akira took Kameron's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Where are you two going tonight?" Brittney asks curiously.

"A concert." Kameron answers.

"For who?" Brittney asks.

Kameron has a huge 'You're-going-to-hate-me-for-this-one.' Smile on his face when he says. "Cascada."

Brittney and Alaina's jaws drop. "Lucky prick!" The two sisters look at Adrianna and Audrey. "Why aren't you jealous?"

"Because we're also going to the concert." Audrey shirks back in fear of what the two will do to her and Adrianna.

"What!" Brittney asks. "You failed to mention that when you said you two were going on a double date." Brittney begins strangling Audrey.

"You asked with who not to where!" Audrey gets out through her shaking head.

"Brittney you might actually kill her. Calm down." Alaina says. "Besides, they're going to bring back her autograph for us… right?" Alaina asks Audrey and Adrianna who nod their heads vigorously.

"Good."

"We'll see you ladies later." Akira waves good-bye. "Come on, Kameron-kun."

"Okay, Akira-kun." Kameron leaves holding hands with Akira as they walk out the doors to Akira's blue Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"Should we leave so that we show up early?" Adrianna asks.

"Yeah, besides, I think Brittney really will kill me if I tell her the other part about it." Audrey mumbles.

The Quartet leaves the Ryuido and goes back home. When they get home Audrey and Adrianna are in a race to beat the clock. They get dressed in the hottest clothes that they own. Audrey walks down in a black and gray Guacos skirt and a solid black tank top on top to make it look like one sleek dress. Adrianna walks down (reluctantly) in a denim skirt and was wearing a dark blue tank top with a golden dragon on the front, which made her outfit look nice.

They walk down the steps and received playful whistles and catcalls from the living room area.

"Hey, friend ditchers!" Brittney called. "Momiji brought this over while you were getting dressed."

"We're not ditching you, honest!" Adrianna tried to apologize.

"Relax Adrianna, they don't mean that." Audrey comforts Adrianna. Adrianna takes the directions and it says…

_By the time you get this message we will be waiting for you. The directions are underneath this piece of paper. Once you receive this, get in the car and get to the destination quickly, we want to be there early and beat the traffic that usually builds up around 5 p.m. Call us if something happens!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your dates._

"Let's go, Adrianna. See you two later! Bye Inu-chan!" Audrey says and they shut the door and head to Yuki's house.

On the way to Yuki's house… Audrey and Adrianna fight about the direction that they need to go.

"Audrey you need to turn left!" Adrianna points to the right.

"Which way? Right or left?" Audrey asks.

"Right!" Adrianna points to the left.

Audrey is suddenly angry and rips the map out of Adrianna hands. "Adrianna… we were supposed to go straight!"

"I'm sorry!" Adrianna apologizes. The car goes silent once more. Audrey and Adrianna all of a sudden realize something went horribly wrong.

"Oh my goodness…" Adrianna begins.

"We just left Alaina and Brittney…. At… home…. Alone…. After the spider incident." Audrey finishes.

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEECH! _**Audrey pulls off an extremely narrow u-turn and picks up the phone "Haru! I'm sorry we're going to have to reschedule the Cascada concert! Something… Something came up!" Audrey hangs up the phone.

HARU AT YUKI'S HOUSE:

"Something's wrong." Haru says.

**Author's Note: Please remember to review... now enjoy a blooper dedicated solely to Inu-chan!**

**Brittney wakes up that morning and she gets up and puts her shoes on half awake-like... Brittney is now awake.**

**"ALAINA! ADRIANNA! AUDREY!" Brittney yells into the still sleepy house.**

**"What?" All three of them grumble as they file into Brittney's room. **

**"We need to talk."**

**"About what?" Alaina asks while she's stretching.**

**"About Inu-chan." At the mention of his name, Inu-chan comes puppy-stumbling in and makes his way over to the girls with his tail wagging.**

**"What about Inu-chan?" Audrey asks.**

**"Is something wrong with him?" Adrianna is receiving the wrong idea.**

**"I need to know if he's going to stay here with us or not."**

**"Of course he is!" Adrianna says. "We wouldn't have brought him home if he wasn't ging to stay here."**

**"Well, then someone needs to house train him." Brittney says. "I recently had an encounter with some unwanted company in my slipper." Brittney holds up her wet slippers. **

**"Well, if it'll get us all back to bad. All three of us will house train and obedience school him." Alaina says.**

**"Okay, but one more screw up and he's outta here." Brittney says and she gets some puppy kisses from Inu-chan. "Well, okay, maybe five more."**

**"Goodnight Brittney." The three girls exit Brittney's room and try to go back to sleep when they realize something very important...**

**"OMIGAWD! I was supposed to be at work an hour ago!" Audrey screams.**

**"Boss is going to skin us!" Adrianna cries.**

**"Damn it! I told Momiji I'd meet him at the book store bright and early today!" Alaina rants.**

**Brittney smiles while she pets Inu-chan. "Today's my day off." Inu-chan begins falling asleep and is soon in his own dreamland.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Author's Note: Hiya! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Cascada in this chapter...**

MEANWHILE AS AUDREY AND ADRIANNA RACE BACK HOME:

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH! **Haru and Yuki are desperately trying to see what has gone wrong for fear of something serious is going to happen.

"What do you think is wrong?" Yuki asks. "Surely they didn't just make an excuse to not go out with us…" Yuki is now sounding unsure.

"Don't think that way, Yuki. I'm sure they had a good reason. Try to be optimistic here. Why else would they have said that they would be delighted to go with us?" Haru reassures.

"You're right, but I just have this strange feeling…" Yuki trails off again.

"Maybe it's because we're going to be in such close proximity of Akito?" Haru offers. Yuki freezes. How could he have forgotten that the girls lived next door to the Sohma estate? He felt like a real baka, that much was for sure.

"Haru, maybe you might want to slow down. We are in a residential." Yuki says.

"No one's going to get in the way." Haru answers.

"You sound so sure of yourself." Yuki sweat-drops.

WHEN THEY GET TO THE SUMMER HOME:

Haru and Yuki burst out of the car and blast open the door to hear screams and cries of "Hit 'em Brit! Go to your left! No! You're other left! You're going to die if you keep this up!" Haru and Yuki run upstairs and blast open another door to find Alaina and Brittney in nothing but their underwear and blankets, playing Kingdom Hearts, and Audrey and Tohru crying on the floor cursing themselves for their choice of friends.

"At least be decent! We have two guy guests now!" Audrey yells without knowing and suddenly all the girls gasp and Haru and Yuki immediately get out of the doorway.

"We are sorry Audrey-san, but you made it sound like such and emergency over the phone, that we thought something bad had happened and wanted to know." Haru says.

"Yes, I'm sorry too, Adrianna-chan. Can you two ladies ever forgive us?" Yuki asks.

All of a sudden Adrianna and Audrey burst out of the room, close the door and say. "Thank you! You're our heroes!" and the men get kisses on the cheek.

"We forgive you." Adrianna answers.

"Sure do. Now how about that Cascada concert we're all dying to get to?" Audrey reminds smiling. The men smile back and lead the girls out the door with their arms locked.

"Did we already say how lovely you ladies look tonight?" Haru asks as they exit the house and climb into the car.

"Really?" Audrey asks. "Well, I was wondering if the make up was too much. I did mine and Adrianna's both."

"Yes, we really mean it. For a moment I had thought you two wanted to ditch us." Yuki apologizes.

"Why would we ditch you?" Adrianna asks.

"Yeah, you're our friends and or boyfriends." Audrey says.

"Would you ladies _like_ to be our girlfriends?" Yuki asks. Haru and Yuki look at each other while Audrey and Adrianna do the same thing.

"Hmmm, if you put it THAT way." Audrey says.

"We might just have to say…" Adrianna trails off.

"Of course!" Audrey and Adrianna say at the same time. Haru and Yuki smile.

"Then we would be delighted to have you as our girlfriends." Yuki says.

"And the fact that you two are cute is a plus." Haru says.

Audrey laughs, "You two aren't so bad looking yourselves." Audrey nudges Haru. "We have everything, right?"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to not get in because we forgot our tickets." Adrianna says. The guys freeze.

"Oh, don't tell us that in your frenzy, you left the tickets behind?" Audrey asks.

"And the backstage passes." Yuki hangs his head down. Audrey and Adrianna fall anime style.

"So do we need to go to Yuki's house?" Adrianna asks.

"Yes." Yuki answers.

"Cool! I get to know where you live now!" Audrey says with a mischievous laugh.

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"It's half and half." Adrianna answers giggling.

"I'm not going to do anything. Don't worry, your location is safe with me." Audrey says. "Or may anime be banned from the U.S." Audrey puts her hand over her heart.

"Trust her when she says that." Adrianna is amazed.

Yuki nods as they pull in the driveway. "Come on in, you can meet who I live with."

"Cool!" Audrey and Adrianna chorus. They enter the house and hear someone greet them.

"Oh, you're home so early and who are these lovely flowers?" He pokes his head out of an office area. He looked familiar, but Audrey and Adrianna couldn't quite place him.

"Shigure these are our dates, Audrey and Adrianna." Yuki says. Audrey and Adrianna stiffen.

"Did you just say Shigure?" Audrey asks venomously.

"Is something wrong?" Shigure asks.

BACK WITH ALAINA AND BRITTNEY:

"Kick his ass, wench! C'mon, he can barely lift a sword! Kill him! Kill him!" Alaina yells.

"Would you shut up!" Brittney yells. "And don't call me wench!"

BACK WITH AUDREY AND ADRIANNA:

"Can't you say something, please?" Shigure asks in a sweet tone of his.

"Oh, I have many things to say. Which ever one is uncensored I have no idea." Audrey glares at him.

WITH ALAINA AND BRITTNEY:

"Ooh! Nice hit! That knocked him down a bunch!" Alaina cheered.

WITH A&A:

"Now that's not very nice." Shigure whines. "Why did I deserve that?"

"Because you-" Audrey begins.

"Audrey-sama!" Ayame pokes his head out of the office as well. "What are you doing here?"

WITH A&B:

"Damn he dodged it! Proceed to plan B!" Alaina says.

"Death glaring the T.V. and in all other words just throwing anything at the bastard?" Brittney asks.

"Yup."

BACK WITH A&A:

"Yuki and Haru forgot our tickets and passes." Adrianna answers, as it seems Audrey is too busy death glaring Shigure.

"Audrey-sama."

"Yes?" Ayame got her attention.

"Don't worry he'll apologize to her tonight." Ayame says.

"How does he know-?" Audrey stops. "Never mind." Audrey forgot that they lived next to the Main house, which no doubt, Ayame told him.

"Thank you Ayame, how can I thank you enough?" Audrey asks.

"There is one thing…"

"What?" Audrey asks.

"Help me get closer to my younger brother!" Ayame cries as Yuki comes down the steps.

"Don't start cuddling up to people you just met!" Yuki glares.

"But Ayame's our friend." Adrianna says.

"What!" Some guy with orange hair screams. "How could you be friends with HIM!"

"I'm a frequent visitor." Audrey says.

"Me too." Adrianna says.

"What's your name anyway, orange head?" Audrey asks.

"Ah! She's just like that damn yanki!" He screams. Audrey turns pale for a moment.

"Audrey-san, are you alright?" Adrianna asks.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I just felt light headed for a second" Audrey nods then thinks _His voice sounded familiar…_

"Kyo, please try not to yell at our guests. They might be visiting more often." Yuki says. Audrey's eyes go wide with some familiarization once again, but no one notices.

"Oh! You know Ayame-kun?" a girl with long brown hair asks.

"Yes, he can be a pain at times, but he's got my respect." Audrey smiles.

"Why can't you be more like Audrey-sama, Yuki, dear brother?" Ayame whines.

"I'm Adrianna and this is Audrey. Nice to meet you." The two bow.

"My name is Honda Tohru. The pleasure is all mine!" Tohru bows

"Ah, so you're the ever famous Tohru! Alaina has told us so much about you!" Audrey smiles.

"Oh! You know Alaina-san?" Tohru is amazed.

"Yeah, we live together. Along with Brittney-san." Audrey says and doesn't notice the uncomfortable chuckle that Shigure emits.

"Ladies, we need to get to the concert now if we still want to beat the traffic." Yuki says.

"Oh, okay. We'll talk to you later Tohru! You too Kyo! Bye Ayame and Shigure!" Audrey and Adrianna wave goodbye and follow the guys to the car.

"I thought Audrey-san looked familiar." Shigure chuckled. "What happened to her brown hair?"

"She washed it out." Ayame says.

"I thought it looked nice, don't you think?" Shigure asks.

""Yes, and doesn't she kind of remind you of someone?" Ayame asks.

"I'll know when I realize it, Aya." Shigure says.

"Audrey-sama isn't the main conversation at the moment…" Ayame begins, "You need to go apologize to Brittney-san."

Shigure and Ayame head out the door and realize they have to walk since Yuki and Haru took their dates out in the only car Shigure owned.

"Well, walking never killed anyone." Ayame chuckles.

BACK WITH THE DOUBLE DATES:

Audrey wobbles out the car like she might hurl at any given moment while Adrianna just stumbles out.

"Are you two alright?" Yuki asks.

Audrey and Adrianna lean on the same tree, "We had no idea… that Haru… was a speed demon." Audrey clutches her stomach.

"I'm sorry, if we had gotten here any later we wouldn't get into the concert. Will you be alright?" Haru asks.

"Just give our hearts and stomachs some time to settle." Adrianna takes some deep breaths. Audrey and Adrianna stand up straight and walk back over to their dates.

"Ready when you are!" Audrey says.

They walk up to security and show them their tickets and backstage passes. Audrey and Adrianna are too busy smiling and practically jumping with glee, while the guys are just 'playing it cool'. Security waves them through and they enter the backstage area.

WITH BRITTNEY AND ALAINA:

"Yes! We finally beat Sora's anti-form! It took us long enough!" Alaina choruses.

"Yeah let's save and call it a night." Brittney says.

"Call it a night?" Alaina asks. "We're not calling it a night! Now we need to watch anime all night!"

Brittney saves the game and they search for the remote since they didn't want to walk downstairs and watch T.V. when they could do that up here.

BACK WITH A&A:

"Would you ladies like anything to drink?" Yuki asks.

"Yes, please." Adrianna says.

"Anything's fine with me." Audrey answers.

"Me too."

"Well, we'll be back soon." Haru says.

A few minutes later Audrey gets bored (go figure). The guys hadn't gotten back yet so Audrey took this as a chance to look around. "Hey, Adrianna, let's take a look around. We'll need to know where the restrooms are when we need them."

"I don't know. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"What's worst that could happen?" Audrey says. "When I look around I never do anything reckless. Besides, Brittney and Laney do it all the time and they don't get in much trouble!" Audrey walks off with Adrianna following. Since they had Backstage-passes, no one questioned them when they waved or anything else. Audrey was turning corners and hopping over wires as Adrianna follows her lead.

"Audrey-san, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Did I ever say that I knew where I was going?" Adrianna freezes at that comment.

BACK WITH A&B:

"Brittney c'mon! Find something to watch other to watch than cooking channels. Those things make me hungry." Alaina complains.

"Well, you try finding something good on T.V!" Brittney says.

"I will." Alaina snatches the remote away and starts flipping through the channels. She stops when she hears something about the Cascada concert on a music channel.

'_The Cascada concert is about to start. Just five more minutes. Let's take a look at the setup…"_

BACK WITH A&A:

"You mean you have no idea where we are?"

"Yes I do. We're backstage at a Cascada concert." Audrey huffs. Suddenly the lights go out. "Dang it! What's going on?"

"I don't know, Audrey-san, but maybe we should head back to the guys." Adrianna takes a step towards Audrey and trips over a cord to knock Audrey through a curtain and onto stage.

"Ow!" Audrey cries. Audrey looks up to see all of the audience staring at her and (very faintly) security coming her way. Audrey freaks out, grabs Adrianna-chan, and runs off of the stage.

WITH A&B:

"_Who are those young ladies on the stage? Ooh! I think security is about to handle them. Now they're going to give the security guards a run for their money, by literally running."_

"Holy shit!" Alaina yells.

"Son of a bitch!" Brittney is amazed. The girls look at each other and bust up laughing. As Audrey and Adrianna run, they laugh their heads off while they roll on the floor.

BACK WITH A&A:

"Not get in trouble, you said?" Adrianna berates.

"Now's not the time to start cracking jokes. Or did you forget that you were the one who pushed me on the stage?" Audrey tilts her head back at Adrianna. Adrianna returns it by being silent.

"I said I was sorry!" Adrianna says as Haru and Yuki round a corner looking worried.

"Haru!"

"Yuki! Adrianna yells.

"What's going on!" Haru asks as Audrey and Adrianna zoom past them and they follow.

"Well, we're just running from security." Adrianna says.

"Why?" Yuki asks.

"We leave you two alone for five minutes and you get in trouble with security?" Haru asks.

"It was an accident." Adrianna answers again.

"Less talking more running!" Audrey runs frantically trying to find somewhere to hide and finds a door. "Here! Follow me!" Audrey runs into the room and shuts the door. After five seconds of panting, the group looks at the room and they find that it is Cascada's dressing room and Cascada herself is in front of them and she has the same channel on in her room as Alaina and Brittney do at that moment at the house.

"So you're the girls that security is looking for?" Cascada asks.

"It was an accident, we swear!" Audrey and Adrianna scream at the same time.

"All I wanted to do was look around-" Audrey says.

"I was the one that tripped over the cord-" Adrianna freaks out.

"We're sorry!" They wail.

Cascada looks at them as if they are crazy for a moment then smiles amusedly.

"I wasn't expecting you to be speaking in English. Don't worry; you're safe to stay at the concert. What are your names, by the way?" She asks.

"My name is Audrey and this is Haru." They bow.

"I am Adrianna and this is Yuki." They bow as well.

"Let me guess, a double date?" The girls nod as Haru and Yuki have no idea what they are talking about, when they start talking in English.

"I hope you four work out." Cascada says as she opens the door.

"Uh, Cascada?" Audrey asks. Cascada looks at her, "Would it be too much to ask if we got your autograph?" Cascada smiles.

"How many?"

"Four."

"Our friends are already mad that we came here without them." Adrianna says.

Cascada looks at the clock and nods.

"I've got some time." Cascada gives the autographs out and leaves her dressing with the group following closely behind. As Cascada leaves Audrey and Adrianna chorus, "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Cascada waves back.

After Cascada has left for the stage, Audrey and Adrianna look at each other and squeal. "That was so cool!

"That was an interesting encounter." Yuki says still in shock that he even entered her dressing room.

"She's very… American." Haru says.

"Now was that an insult or a compliment?" Audrey asks remembering his documentary for the summer.

"A compliment." Haru says

"Uh, where are our drinks?" Adrianna asks.

"We didn't have time to get them since we saw you on T.V." Haru answers casually.

"WHAT!" Audrey and Adrianna scream. "You mean all of Japan saw us!"

"More than likely." Haru says casually again.

"Quit saying that like it's no big deal." Yuki sweat-drops.

"How about we go get the drinks now?" Audrey says. They walk to the concession stand and they get stares until Cascada has begun to walk onstage and they run out to their seats.

"Finally! We can get drinks!" Audrey praises.

Adrianna laughs, "Are you thirsty, Audrey-san?"

"Hey, running from security and meeting Cascada really takes it out of a person." Audrey shrugs. "Now let's get those drinks!" That's when the first song begins playing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dream._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_With out you it's hard to survive!_

Audrey and Adrianna gasp and once they get their drinks, they grab Yuki and Haru's hands and run to return to backstage and start dancing while the chorus is playing.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Adrianna asks when they start dancing.

"Yeah, a lot of people dance at concerts." Audrey says.

"If we knew what you were doing, we'd join." Yuki says. Audrey and Adrianna laugh.

"We don't care, we just dance to have fun!" Adrianna says.

"Yeah, if you like the music, you should show it." Audrey smiles holding her hand out for Haru. Adrianna soon follows for Yuki. The guys take the hands offered and begin to dance.

_Your arms are my castle._

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall!_

After that dance, the group is pumped for the next song.

"_Alright! Did everyone enjoy that song?" _This receives many cheers from the audience. _"This next song is for two ladies that I met back stage and their dates. Audrey and Adrianna this is for y'all!" _Whistles are heard in response.

A&A&A&B AT THE SAME TIME:

They squeal and scream at those words. Some of the main house even heard Alaina and Brittney at the summer home.

WITH ONLY A&A:

"Omigawd!" Audrey and Adrianna scream and jump. Haru and Yuki offer their hands this time and the girls happily take them.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need _

Audrey and Adrianna begin to slow dance with Haru and Yuki.

_  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do _

The girls look at each other and smile

_  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on _

A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning

They look at their dates and smile.

_  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
_

Haru and Yuki give them smiles in return.

_  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty _

_  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of _

The highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

The dates stare at each other.

_  
Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come  
_

Yuki takes Adrianna's hand gives Adrianna a kiss on her hand, while Haru and Audrey are still staring at each other.

_  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do _

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Haru and Audrey lean in.

_  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea _

Haru and Audrey kiss each other.

_  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me _

The girls smile at each other._  
_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

Cheers sound from the crowd and the concert goes on.

WITH A&B:

"Dude!" Brittney yells. "They actually met Cascada!"

"Oh, they better have autographs for us no matter what!" Alaina joins in.

_Knock! Knock!_

They hear a knock at the door and answer it to see Ayame and Shigure in the doorway.

"Hello, Brittney-san!" Ayame greets. "We've walked all this way for you? Would you be so kind as to let us in?"

Brittney's conscience got the better of her and she let them in. "What is it you wanted to talk to me for?" Brittney glares at Shigure.

"My dear cousin Shigure wishes to apologize for his earlier actions." Ayame says.

"Alright." Brittney turns back to Shigure.

"I'm terribly sorry for the way I treated you when we were on our date. Next time I am looking for ideas for my novels, I shall not over look you when we are on a date. If I could make it up to you, would you please go on another date with me?" Shigure asks. Alaina is sitting back and watching it on the couch. Brittney takes a long pause to think.

"One more date. You screw this up and there will be no more second chances." Brittney says. Shigure and Ayame bow in respect.

"Thank you, Brittney-san." Ayame says. "Let's go pay a visit to Ha-san, Gure-nii!" Ayame says.

"So that's who she reminds me of!" Shigure says as the walk down the driveway.

**Author's Note: He there! Please review and welcome our poll winner... ALAINA!**

**Alaina: Thank you! Thank you! Audrey sadly couldn't be here today. She's a bit ... tangled up in some other matters. (Evil laughter)**

**Brittney: Yes. We'll be hosting this show again for now. (maniacal smile)**

**Audrey: (stuck in custodial closet and screamiung through her gag while she's trying to kick down the door) GUF DUGGIT BINNES! WHEH I GEBOUB A HER ILL GILL OO OH UB DIS HANHIC! (God dammit bitches! When I get outta here I'll kill you off of this fanfic!)**

**Brittney: Sadly, Yuki can't be here as well. (they both smile evilly)**

**Kyo: What the hell did you do to them!**

**Yuki: (trying to help Audrey open the door while he's saying) Gum don auny-sin. Gum don. vocis ur enury on da dur. (Calm down Audrey-san. Calm down, Focus your energy on the door)**

**Alaina: Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Kyo: Damn it! What did you do!**

**Yuki and Audrey: (kicking the door)**

**Alaina and Brittney: (smiling evilly) This is our show now...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Author's Note: Hiya! I am SOOOO sorry for having that little error in the last chapter! instead of Audrey and Tohru whailing it should be Audrey and Adrianna. Gomen nasai! Anyway, please read and review and don't forget to read the bloopers at the end!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

The first day of school had arrived and the girls were actually excited about it. So, everyone had a VERY American breakfast to celebrate it… Egg Mc. Muffins from scratch. This time everyone made breakfast. Audrey made the eggs, Alaina and Adrianna made the bacon and sausage, and Brittney defrosted the biscuits. After hearing the story of Brittney burning water… she wasn't getting anywhere near a pan.

"Why can't I help with the meat?" Brittney asks.

"Because of what Alaina told us about you burning the water."

"Okay, first of all it was butter not water and secondly I'm your freaking English teacher. So I'll be thinking about this when class begins.

"Well, if you want to help, Brittney-san, I'm sure Audrey has another meat that we could all put on the muffins." Adrianna looks innocently at Audrey. Audrey sighs and points to the fridge.

"Get the slices of Ham out. Put butter on the pan, put grill seasoning on it as well, then put one slice at a time." Audrey says.

"Do we have any grill seasoning?"

"We should have some kind of seasoning." Alaina goes over to the fridge as well.

"Alaina, when have you known people to put seasoning in the fridge?" Audrey was a bit on edge today, although she didn't know why. Maybe it would reveal itself in good time. Adrianna looks innocently at Audrey. Audrey sighs and points to the fridge.

"Get the slices of Ham out. Put butter on the pan, put grill seasoning on it as well, then put one slice at a time." Audrey says.

"Do we have any grill seasoning?"

"We should have some kind of seasoning." Alaina goes over to the fridge as well.

"Alaina, when have you known people to put seasoning in the fridge?" Audrey was a bit on edge today, although she didn't know why. Maybe it would reveal itself in good time. Audrey was still in her daze as Brittney put too much butter in the pan and put the heat up too high.

"Brittney! Not that much? … Brittney? What are you going to do with that knife? No!" Audrey was startled by Alaina's screams and turned around to see Alaina crying because Brittney was scratching the pan.

"At least I didn't fall on stage." Alaina says. After the concert the other night, Brittney and Alaina had stayed up to bug them about the incident and they hadn't let it go since. Audrey doesn't reply and Alaina gets a bit scared.

"The eggs are almost ready, could you get the plates please, Alaina?" Audrey asks.

"Audrey-san, are you feeling okay?" Adrianna asks.

"Yeah, I just have this strange feeling today. Like I need to watch out for something important and it's just killing me, because I don't know what it is." Audrey turns off the burner and starts putting the muffins together.

"Audrey-san, you can go get dressed. We'll make our own."

"How about we all go get dressed?" Brittney says. "Am I right, Inu-chan?" Brittney coos to the puppy.

"Hello, Inu-chan. Did you sleep well? Huh? Did you sleep well?" Audrey also coos to him. In turn, the two girls got puppy kisses.

"Come on Inu-chan. Let's go get ready." Alaina picks up Inu-chan and heads to her room sneaking him a piece of bacon, while the rest of the girls head upstairs. They meet back in the kitchen and Alaina is wearing a boy's uniform, Adrianna is wearing a long skirt girl's uniform, Audrey has messed with her uniform to where the skirt is changed to a pair of loose pants, and Brittney is wearing a simple woman's business suit.

AFTER THEY EAT BREAKFAST:

"Let's go get in the car." Audrey grabs the keys.

"You three go ahead." Brittney says. "A teacher shouldn't be going to school with her students."

"Okay, Brittney-san." Adrianna answers

AS THEY'RE DRIVING TO SCHOOL:

"Audrey, why can't I ever drive?" Alaina asks.

"You're seriously asking me this question?" Audrey quirks an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why would I be asking it if I didn't want to know?" Alaina nods.

"Hey! It's Yuki and them!" Adrianna points out the window. "Stop the car! Let's give them a ride!" Audrey honks the horn and slows down behind them. Adrianna rolls down her window and asks. "Hey, do y'all want a ride? We have plenty of room!" Audrey rolls down hers and Laney's windows and looks out to Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

"Oh no! You don't have to! Really!" Tohru says.

"If it's not too much trouble for you, I suppose we could join you." Yuki says.

"What! Are you serious? How do you even know if she's a good driver?" Kyo yells.

"I'm a better driver than you Anger-management-san." Audrey replies.

"Shut up!" Kyo yells.

"Make me, you temper mental-"

"Ah! Maybe we should just take the ride offered. I mean they went through so much trouble to invite us the least we can do is accept. So can we please not fight? It's really not that big of a deal." Tohru is flailing her arms in the air and trying frantically to stop the feud between Audrey and Kyo.

"Fine." Kyo says and he walks over to the car and opens the door. Tohru watches in confusion. "Aren't you gonna get in?"

"Yes!" Tohru perks back up and climbs into the car followed by Yuki and Kyo.

"Buckle up, now." Audrey says and drives off.

WHEN THEY GET TO SCHOOL:

"You're a very good driver, Audrey-chan." Tohru says.

"Thank you, Tohru-chan." Audrey smiles as the bell rings.

"Ah! The bell! We better get to class." Tohru says.

"Yay! We get to see Momiji and Haru!" Alaina says.

"Uh, no you won't." Yuki corrects.

"Huh?" Adrianna asks. as they walk to the office.

"I took the liberty of looking at your schedules and you are actually a year ahead of them, which means that you are on our class. Class 1-D." Yuki says

"So we won't see Haru and Momiji?" Alaina asks.

"No."

"He just said that!" Kyo yells.

"She was confirming it!" Audrey defends.

"Well maybe next time she should listen and not dream about Momiji that stupid cow!" Kyo says before Audrey gets a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"What did you just call my boyfriend?" Audrey seethes.

"Smooth one, Kyo!" Momiji pops up behind Kyo.

"How the hell did you get there?" Kyo yells.

"Well, if were _paying attention_ you would have noticed him walking towards us." Alaina counters from what he said earlier. "Audrey, you okay?" Alaina notices that Audrey has been mumbling to herself.

"I'll handle this." Haru puts an hand on Alaina's shoulder then walks over to Audrey. "Audrey-san?"

"Huh?"

"You're acting strange. Are you feeling alright?" Haru asks as he puts a hand on her head.

"I'm fine. I just remembered something is all."

"What did you remember?"

"That we forgot to send word back to the U.S. where our parents are." Audrey says.

"Crap!" Alaina curses. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FORGOT TO DO THAT!"

"Well, we should probably send them a letter tonight." Adrianna says. "We'll talk to Brittney about it. Where is she anyway?"

"Um… class. We need to get to class." Tohru says before they all walk out of the office.

WHEN THEY GET TO CLASS:

"Yo, Tohru! Hey who're these three? Newbies?" A girl with blonde hair says. "Nice uniforms. Makoto hasn't seen you yet, has he?" They all shook their heads. "Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yes, and their waves are so… compatible for friendship. There is much innocence like Tohru in that one." A girl with long black hair points to Adrianna.

"Oh, Uo, Hana." Tohru says these are the American girls I was telling you about earlier. "This is Adrianna, Audrey, and Alaina." The said girls bow as their names are said.

"It's good to meet you." Adrianna smiles.

"Likewise." Hana says.

"Yeah, that's Hana and I'm Arisa." Arisa introduces.

"Audrey-san! Alaina-san! Adrianna-chan!" They hear Kameron call and wave at them.

"Kameron-kun!" They cheer and run over to hug him.

"Audrey and Adrianna!" Kameron reprimands.

"What?" Adrianna asks.

"I'm so jealous! You met Cascada! Were you running from security when you met her?" Kameron looks at the two girls.

"Actually…" Audrey laughs.

"Oh hey. You were that girl who fell onto the stage? Dude, that was hilarious!" Arisa laughs.

"Yes, they looked familiar." Hana agrees.

"Wait. Kameron, if you're here… then where's Taylor?" Audrey asks receiving a smile from Alaina. "Don't even think about it!" Audrey hisses.

"You HAD to ask, didn't you? Should I give you your blonde points now or later?" Audrey hears Taylor say behind her.

"Well, excuse me for being curious, Taylor." Audrey says

Taylor snorts, "Whatever." The group continued talking, not noticing the angry eyes that watched and despised them.

AFTER THE BELL RINGS:

Alaina and Adrianna pick up their things to change classes for the fifth time that day. Audrey smiles knowing that she learned the fourth time!

"Alaina! Adrianna! What do you think you're doing!" Audrey whispers although everyone in the class hears her. The two look around and find that no one else is moving to the door, so they quietly sit back down… all the while Alaina is having

a stare-down with Audrey. The others watch in curiosity for many moments. Yuki passes Adrianna a note that asks if this will be a common occurrence in the classroom. Adrianna laughs and nods her head at Yuki.

"Oi! Do you have to do this between every class?" Kyo yells.

Audrey and Alaina turn matter-of-factly to Kyo and say, "Yes."

Yuki passes a note to Audrey this time asking she try and just keep from causing a lot of disturbance when fighting with Alaina. Audrey laughs and says, "I'll see what I can do." The angry eyes glare at only Audrey and Adrianna.

A very short, petite woman walks into the room when the atmosphere had calmed in the classroom. "Um, class. Your English teacher has requested that you get an American experience every step of the way in her classroom. So if you could kindly and quietly pick up you things and follow the red tape on the wall to your English class." The students picked up their things hesitatingly while Audrey, Alaina, Adrianna, Kameron, and Taylor just walk out the door with their things.

"I think I might actually like this teacher." Alaina and Taylor say at the same time. Audrey covers her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh.

"For you. I just like all of my teachers." Kameron answers.

"Hey are you two going to fight like that everyday?" Arisa walks up and asks.

"Only if Audrey keeps starting it." Alaina answers.

"Excuse me, but I believe you always start it."

"No I don't."

"Well you sure started the last one." Audrey folds her arms.

"No I didn't."

"Denial; isn't only a river, Alaina-chan."

"Please keep the violence to a minimum and settle this when we're out of school." Yuki follows.

Audrey and Alaina stop in their tracks and bust up laughing holding each other up so they wouldn't meet the floor.

"And just what's so funny?" Kyo asks.

"When they fight, their waves are that of playfulness." Hana answers.

"Oh, so they aren't really serious when they fight. Just joking right?" Tohru asks.

"And I always seem to believe them." Adrianna hangs her head.

"So comes with your innocence, Adrianna-chan." Kameron replies.

"Hey move it! We have to get to class you know!" Some girl with a shadow over her face yells.

"Oh, sorry!" They continue walking until they get to the English class. And Audrey, Alaina, and Adrianna freeze again while the rest of the class just walk on in.

"Is there a problem?" Brittney asks from her desk. On which, sat Inu-chan and in the corner of the room was Shigure.

"I didn't think you were serious when you said that you were going to be our English teacher." Alaina says.

"I didn't know you were bringing Inu-chan." Adrianna answers.

"I didn't know Shigure was going to be here." Audrey says. Yuki and Kyo stiffen.

"Shigure, what the hell are you doing here?" Kyo explodes.

"Now, now, Kyo. You might want to behave accordingly in front of your teacher. This could give her the judgement of you until school ends. And what am I supposed to do to help if you brought this upon yourself for such a talented and attractive teacher to accuse you of such things?" Shigure sighs.

"No, seriously, Brittney, what's he doing here?" Audrey says with a deadpanned expression.

"He doesn't need a reason. Now sit in you seat before I give you a detention." Brittney folds her arms.

"Yes… sensei." Audrey and Adrianna bow and walk to their seats while Alaina just walks over to her seat with out a word.

Brittney stared the students down with an authoritative look to her. "As you can see, I am an American English teacher and I have my wards in this class with you. Just try and guess who they are. You will be walking to my class everyday. I have very simple rules in my classroom. If you break them, let's just say my punishment isn't what you would call a mere hour of your time. My rules come first though. Rule one, you are to call me Ms. Garrison. None of that Sensei crap, okay? And as for my wards… it's Ms. Garrison. Rule two, you will be speaking in English while you are in my classroom. I will handle Japanese for today and tomorrow, but that's it. If you write a note in my class, it must be in English. Otherwise, I will send it to the office so that it may be read on the morning announcements and I will read it in my classroom out loud. If you write the note in English, you will not be punished. Rule three, I don't accept late work. NO exceptions! Rule Three, no retakes on a test unless I say it can be done. Is everyone clear on the rules?" Brittney glanced around the room. "No? Good. Now onto the punishment. If any of these rules are to be broken, you will be forced to hold yourself up by your arms from that." Brittney points to two ropes with rings hanging about eight feet off of the ground. "For one straight hour. If you cannot hold on, however, for every minute that you do not last you have to write an essay about why you will never do it again in English. And you cannot just copy the first essay however many times. For my wards, they will have to do it in the other foreign language that they are taking. Are there any questions about how I run my classroom?" Audrey raises her hand. "Yes?"

"What about any spelling or grammar mistakes?" This earns a glare from Alaina and Adrianna. Audrey just smiles at them. Alaina and Adrianna weren't the best English students ever.

"I'm not that mean, but if it does get rather… illegible I guess I should say, then I will deduct points from your next test from how ever many mistakes you make." Brittney answers. "Any more questions? No? Then let's begin class." The class is going well for the first ten minutes… Then Adrianna and Audrey sense some hostility towards them from a certain fan club. Adrianna got messages like:

_What do you think you're doing hanging around some one like Prince Yuki? He's way out of you league you tramp. _

And

_It would be best if you avoided Yuki or you will get what's coming to you._

And Audrey is sent messages like:

_Listen you blonde hussy! If you even think of claiming our dear Prince Yuki, you better watch out!_

And

_Keep away from Yuki if you want to see your friends unharmed._

Adrianna was scared beyond belief and Audrey was silently fuming beyond belief. She had half a mind to shout out. 'I guess it's no consolation that he already has a girlfriend you boy crazy bitches!' Brittney (a.k.a. Ms. Garrison) really "didn't notice" anything that was going on between the Prince Yuki fan club and her sisterly wards. The bell rings and before Audrey has a chance to hit the girls who were sending her those messages… Brittney just HAD to stop her.

"I would like you three ladies over there to stay after class. Brittney holds her hand out for Audrey and Adrianna to deposit the notes they were given and shuts the door as they leave. Brittney puts blinds over the window and blocks the view from outside. "Don't worry. I will give you passes to class here shortly. Sit down." Brittney gestures to the nearby desks. "Now I know what you were sending to my dear sisters and wards." Brittney holds up the papers and continues, knowing Shigure was still in the room. " You care to tell me why they were sent?" Brittney glares at them.

"Prince Yuki is claimed by the fan club. Not some girl that he just met today!" One of them answers.

Brittney folds her hands together and crosses her legs in her chair. "Last time I checked, Yuki has a girlfriend as of right now. And he met them the very first day that they were in Japan."

"That's not true! Prince Yuki is supposed to have one of us as his girlfriend! We love him!" Another replies.

"Shut up with the Prince Yuki crap and call him Yuki. Now if I catch you sending these notes or fulfilling anything in these notes, I will make sure that you stay on those ropes for two hours and help out the custodians with their work. Heck. Maybe even redecorate my room while you're at it. And anything else I can think of depending on the circumstances." Brittney continues glaring. "Don't think I won't find out, because I will. Am I understood?" The three girls nod. "Good." Brittney writes them a pass and sends them back to class. Brittney turns to Shigure who is just looking at her.

"Well, Brittney-chan. That was very protective of you."

"No one messes with my friends except me." Brittney gets up out of her seat and walks over to Shigure. "Anyone who does faces the big sister if they haven't faced the other two already."

"So, how do you feel about your first day of being a teacher?" Shigure puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel great. I just don't want to have to grade any essays. That takes up too much time and Audrey won't want to help me very much if it's a stack over twenty." Brittney slumps on her desk. " We'll have enough money to get back to America when summer break starts up again. Let's just hope we won't have to use it for anything."

"Have you informed your family?" Shigure asks.

" I sent letters to all of our parents. I explained to them that we were stuck in Japan for an entire school year and will not be able to get back until school has ended. I even requested that they give guardianship over to me for the time being and any medical records that I need to know about. You never know what's going to happen in a year." Brittney explains.

"Bri-chan, you'll make a better teacher than you realize." Brittney quirks her eyebrows up at the new nickname as Shigure smiles at her.

"Thank you, Gure-kun." Brittney in turn gives Shigure his own nickname.

BACK WITH THE OTHERS:

It was gym class and everyone was outside and Audrey and Adrianna were relaying what the notes said to their friends.

"And they had the audacity to say that they would hurt you guys!" Audrey flails her arms around in furiousness.

"They call me a tramp. I'm not a tramp am I?" Adrianna is at the brink of tears.

"Of course not, Adrianna-chan!" Kameron answers.

"That is clearly a dishonorable way to get what you want." Taylor agrees.

"So go kick their asses." Arisa suggests.

"We can't. Brittney already threatened them with certain doom. I'm sure of it." Alaina waves it off.

"You shouldn't listen to what other people say. All it will bring is something you're all going to regret later." Yuki says.

"Thank you for the advice, Yuki. Or should I call you Prince Yuki?" Audrey says still angry about the whole situation.

"Can we stop talking about this an play some tennis!" Kyo is annoyed about the topic. He's never really liked that fan club for obvious reasons.

"I agree! We shouldn't be dwelling on this! Who will be the captains?" Tohru agrees.

"I say we do blondes against other hair colors!" Audrey says.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Arisa says.

"Indeed. I am looking forward to how this will turn out." Hana answers.

"You're just gonna lose if you do it that way." Kyo mumbles.

"Is that a challenge?" Alaina and Audrey get dangerous glints in their eyes.

"Prepare to eat those words of yours carrot top." Arisa says.

"Yeah right." Kyo scoffs.

"I see you're all talk. Where's your game?" Arisa continues.

"It's right here!"

"What? Do we need an invitation to kick your scrawny tail?" Arisa berates. Audrey has another sense of Déjà vu for a moment.

"Well let's go ya damn Yanki!" Kyo yells.

"Arisa's our captain." Audrey mumbles.

"That's for sure." Alaina agrees.

"While you two are bickering, we'll be playing." Audrey interrupts.

"You're right. So what are we waiting for? Let's play!" Arisa picks up a racket.

"Whoever gets to ten first is the winner. Does that sound good?" Tohru asks and everyone nods.

"Volley for serve!" Audrey yells serving it over the net straight towards Tohru who hit it over the net and Kameron sent it back their way into Taylor who hit to Audrey who hit it to… etc. All in all…the other colors won the game. Alaina was a bit bummed, but the others had a fun time whether they won or not.

"We should get together sometime and have another game to play. Like rich man poor man or something like that." Audrey laughs.

"Yeah! That was so much fun!" Adrianna agrees.

"Ooh! That sounds fun! What should we play though?" Tohru asks.

"Laser tag." Is the first thing out of Taylor's mouth.

Tohru laughs, "Laser tag it is then."

AFTER SCHOOL BACK AT THE SUMMER HOME:

Haru had met up with them on their way home and so had Momiji, but not before Kyo and Momiji got in a fight slash argument. Audrey had a second feeling of déjà vu for that day and was hoping it would go away soon… it was driving her crazy!

"So, Haru?" Audrey asks.

"Yes?"

"I missed you! I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were a year behind us!" Audrey says.

"I didn't know either, Audrey-san." Haru answers.

"I saw everyone today." Brittney interjects.

"Were you actually serious about the rope bit?" Momiji asks.

"Yeah, I don't know if Audrey could even do it." Alaina says starting to have her doubts.

"Yes. And just to make it harder, I will add Crisco to the rope when I am very mad." Audrey and Adrianna turn pale.

"Alaina, don't you dare get me in a fight with you in her class!" Audrey yells.

Alaina just smiles and heads to her room with Momiji.

"Leave the door opened Laney!"

"Oh my-! What the hell am I going to do with Momiji?" Alaina retorts.

"You never know Laney!" Adrianna answers her.

"Aww! Come on! We would never do anything like that." Momiji defends.

"Umm, Haru? Momiji? Could you two wait here? I need to talk with my roomies for a moment. You can play with Inu-chan or something." Audrey pulls her friends upstairs to her room with her.

"When you said you needed us for a moment I never thought you meant it like this Audrey." Brittney teases.

"And in your room of all places!" Alaina joins in. Audrey just rolls her eyes as Adrianna laughs at her expense. When Audrey gets them to her room she shuts the door and locks it.

"Okay, whatever is said in this room is not to repeat itself anywhere. Understood?" Audrey is dead serious.

"Whatever."

"Of course."

"Alright. Now talk."

"Okay, well you know how I found that rabbit in my room that one night?" The girls nod. "Well, when I put it outside I saw this cute orange cat and when I closed the door I heard some yelling. So I opened the door again to see who it was. All I saw were the cat and rabbit and so I closed the door again only to hear another voice erupt behind it, you know? So I open the door one last time and I see the cat and rabbit wrestling. I break them up and I go to bed. Well, looking back on it… I have this odd feeling that Kyo and Momiji are those exact same cat and rabbit. The voices are the same and so are some of the characteristics!" Audrey explains finding that the description sounded better in her head. Alaina and Adrianna laugh at her.

"Yeah right, Audrey. Like that could ever happen!"

"You can't tell anyone what I have said! Remember, you promised!"

"We won't Audrey-san!" Adrianna says as she opens the door and she and Alaina walk out leaving Audrey and Brittney in the room.

"Audrey."

Audrey whirls around to see Brittney in deep thought. "I've been pondering over what you just said… and I must say. It sounds so ridiculous it could put you in the loony bin." Audrey was at the verge of tears. "But…" This gives Audrey hope. "I think I can believe you somewhat. They do seem rather animal-like" Brittney says. "I'll help you figure this out, but we can't tell Alaina or Adrianna. They would our parents." Brittney holds her hand out. "Deal?"

Audrey shakes it. "Deal."

**Author's Note: You were last left off with Alaina and Brittney taking over the show...**

**Alaina: Greetings and welcome to-**

**Brittney: OUR show!**

**Kyo: This isn't your show damn it! What'd ya do with Yuki and that other girl?**

**Audrey and Yuki: (kicking down door with more strength.)**

**Audrey: (suddenly hears Kameron walking down the hallway)QUARIN! QUARIN! (Kameron! Kameron!)**

**Kameron: (goes over to where the door is being banged and screaming can be heard. He opens the door to find Audrey and Yuki tied up.) I really don't think I want to be on Brittney and Alaina's bad sides right now, Audrey-san. (apologetic smile)**

**Audrey: (eyes go wide) UNUH U DUN! UNT EH NOO! (Oh now you don't! Untie me now!)**

**Kameron: (still contemplating)**

**Audrey: Puz? (Please?) (gives pout that isn't seen through gag and forms tears in her eyes)**

**Brittney: Now then, what shall we do to pass the time in this one, Alaina?**

**Alaina: Let's interview Kameron!**

**Brittney: Yeah! That's a great idea!**

**Adrianna: Doesn't Audrey need to do the interviews?**

**Brittney: This is our show now, Adrianna-chan. Audrey has been removed from the show.**

**Adrianna: Won't she get mad?**

**Alaina: Yes, but she can't do anything to us.**

**Adrianna: Isn't she the owner of the show now?**

**Brittney: Not in 24 more hours she's not! The rules clearly state that any show that has a different host for two days straight is replaced by the host or hosts.**

**Kyo: Yuki's not a host!**

**Alaina: He is a threat to our success.**

**Kameron: (bursts in) Brittney-chan! Alaina-chan! So good to see you! You're looking as beautiful as ever!**

**Brittney and Alaina: (look at each other) He did something.**

**Alaina: when he talks like that he's usually done something that we don't like.**

**Brittney: Kameron, you didn't let Audrey out did you?**

**Kameron: The woman was on the verge of tears! (hides behind Audrey and Yuki)**

**Audrey and Yuki: You. Are. So. Dead.**

**Adrianna: I had nothing to do with this Audrey-**

**Audrey: I know you didn't Adrianna-chan. And those poll votes were fake! I have the real score Alaina! (holds up paper that Alaina forgot to burn)**

**Brittney: Then who's the real winner? (glares at Laney)**

**Audrey: The real winner is Brittney, with me coming in second, Alaina third, and Adrianna last.**

**Brittney: (glares at Alaina) you changed the votes so that you were first?**

**Alaina: (runs off)**

**Audrey: Well, the next chapter we will be interviewing Kameron as promised. So until then, please review! (every one runs after Alaina... and Brittney)**


End file.
